GW 15 : Kyo 2 – Pygmalion
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Kyo 2/2 : La démonstration par l'exemple, que Relena peut aussi trouver le bonheur sans que cela ne soit dans les bras d'un des pilotes de Gundam. OS Non Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moua, je fais que les emprunter ^__^

Genre : Une Song fic format One shot ouvrant accessoirement un arc avec « Du sang sur mon corps » dont ceci est la suite directe !

Couples : Surprise ^_^' (Ca m'est venu après avoir lu un mail de petit cerf, cette fic existe donc par sa faute ^^)

On m'a fait remarquer que si j'aimais bien Relena la pauvre s'en sortait pourtant très mal dans mes fics, Amour incompris et non partagé, homosexualité ou fin tragique ^^. Alors je vais ici vous présenter une Relena trouvant enfin un peu de bonheur, hétérosexuelle et pourtant non maquée avec aucun des G-boys. Mais dans ce cas … qui reste t'il ^__^ Je laisse la surprise. Tout ce que je peux donner comme indice, c'est que je pense réellement être la première à vous proposer ce couple.

Bonne lecture ou bon flambage de fic devant un feu rituel pour les plus réfractaires à mon histoire ^^

Attention !! Bien que cette fic puisse être lue en toute indépendance, elle fait suite à la one shot : « Du sang sur mon cœur » qu'il vous est donc recommandé de lire auparavant ^_~ (http://   mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/)

Pygmalion 

Assoupi, Relena revivait une fois de plus l'attentat dont elle avait été victime. Attentat que son garde du corps personnel, Heero Yuy n'avait pas été capable d'éviter. Attentat qui était devenu la raison officielle du renvoi du Japonais de son poste clef de chef de la sécurité. 

Comme à chaque fois, ce fut l'annonce de cette sanction et non pas l'impact de la balle dans son corps qui réveilla la jeune fille. Depuis son retour au château du Royaume de Sank, la jeune princesse et présidente des Nation Unis n'arrivait pas à oublier le choix qu'elle avait du prendre à contre cœur. Toutefois, bien consciente qu'elle devait rependre son travail et sa vie, Relena avait accepté le nouvel homme envoyé pour sa protection par les Preventers. Lady Une à la tête de cette organisation avait eu la gentillesse de lui proposer une personne de sa connaissance qu'elle appréciait. Refuser son offre aurait été puéril et ridicule. Aussi, la jeune fille avait finalement acceptée la présence de Wufei Chang à ses cotés en guise de nouveau garde du corps assigné à sa seule personne.

- Relena ?

- hum ?

- Tout va bien ?

Un hochement de tête à destination du chinois qui la veillait jour et nuit de manière si discrète qu'elle venait souvent à l'oublier et la princesse se redressa un peu mieux dans le fauteuil où elle se trouvait. Il était 10h du matin et une fois encore, elle s'était endormie quelques minutes à peine après avoir pris ses médicaments. 

Fichus médecins qui s'amusaient à l'assommer de somnifères et autres molécules aux effets somnolant.

- Wufei, peux-tu appeler mon frère s'il te plait.

Un hochement de tête et l'ancien pilote de Gundam, aujourd'hui lieutenant dans l'organisation militaire internationale des Preventers, sortit quelques secondes à peine du petit salon privé. Loin de s'éloigner, le jeune homme prit dans sa poche intérieure un minuscule modèle de téléphone portable.

Encore trop faible pour se déplacer toute seule, Relena devait se contraindre pendant encore quelques semaines à demander de l'aide pour chacun de ses déplacements. Sachant pertinemment que sa petite sœur refusait de montrer sa faiblesse à un autre que lui ou son garde du corps, le roi de Sank se faisait alors un honneur d'être toujours présent quand Relena avait besoin de lui. A peine était-il donc rentré dans le salon que Zecks s'était approché de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suppose que tu veux te rendre dans ton bureau ?

- S'il te plait. Oui.

Bien qu'il n'était toujours pas d'accord pour qu'elle reprenne l'ensemble de ses occupations, Zecks avait du accepter l'idée que le poste de sa sœur nécessitait tout de même un retour partiel au travail. Le grand frère ultra protecteur avait donc au moins obtenu qu'elle agisse intelligemment. 

En d'autres termes, Zecks lui avait fait promettre qu'elle l'appelle à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour qu'il la déplace en personne d'une pièce à l'autre, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de s'assurer de ses occupations. C'est pourquoi, avec beaucoup de douceur, le jeune homme déposait à présent sa soeur sur un sofa recouvert de cousins. Lui recouvrant les jambes d'une couverture, le Roi de Sank s'agenouilla enfin aux cotés de celle qui resterait à jamais sa petite princesse.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui.

Remettant en place un coussin partant de travers, Zecks sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait absolument qu'il entame une douloureuse conversation ave sa soeur. Au cours de son séjour à l'hôpital, Relena devait bien se douter que l'Assemblée des Nations Unies avait trouvé une personne pour la remplacer. Restait à lui annoncer à présent, son nom et lui faire accepter que cette même personne continue à l'aider dans son travail durant sa convalescence.

- Relena, je dois te dire quelque chose 

- Tous ce que tu veux Zecks, du moment que tu m'apportes en même temps les dossiers les plus urgents pour les poser sur cette petite table basse. 

Utilisant cette excuse pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes, Zecks avança table et dossiers au plus prêt de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir tout simplement dessus.

- Zecks ! Tu t'assois sur des dossiers d'Etat !

- C'est terrible, je sais. Sans rire Relena, je dois t'expliquer que pendant ton absence, l'Assemblée des Colonies et de la Terre unifiés a décidé de désigner quelqu'un pour prendre ta relève le temps que tu guérisses. 

- Rien de plus normal, je le leur accorde volontiers. Comprend toi, en revanche que c'est une des raisons qui motive autant mon envie de reprendre mon poste aujourd'hui même.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. Les médecins ont exigé un maximum de repos. Si nous acceptons tous que tu reprennes certain des dossiers les plus sensibles, tu dois admettre qu'il faut te décharger du reste sur quelqu'un de compétent en attendant d'avoir entièrement récupéré.

- Très bien. Alors qui a hérité de ce poste ?

- Tu dois savoir avant toute chose que cette personne se trouve actuellement à coté dans un second bureau aménagé auprès du tien pour des raisons de facilité puisque tu devras travailler avec elle jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves l'intégralité de tes capacités physiques.

- Pour ne pas dire morales, j'ai bien compris.  Je ne suis pas modelée à l'image d'un certain soldat parfait. Je sais accepter mes faiblesses et concevoir que je puisse avoir besoin d'aide.

- Dans ce cas, son nom est ….. 

Un cri d'indignation retentit à l'extérieur du bureau tant et si bien que Wufei, resté jusqu'alors derrière la porte pour respecter les conversations privées du frère et de sa sœur, eut un sérieux doute. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, le soldat ouvrit la porte pour n'apercevoir que deux adultes en grande…… conversation pour ne pas dire dispute des plus houleuses.

- Rien de grave Wufei, tu peux nous laisser.

N'étant pas satisfait par la réponse de Zecks, le chinois regarda Relena dans les yeux. Un hochement de tête de cette dernière en guise de confirmation et la réponse fut cette fois-ci acceptée. Un regard jeté aux quatre coins de la pièce par habitude et le garde du corps disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. 

La petite pause n'ayant calmé personne, Relena reprit aussitôt sa négation.

- Je refuse !

- Ils ne te donnent pas le choix.

- Rien à faire de leurs choix. Je ne veux pas de cet homme dans ma maison !

- Relena, je suis autant propriétaire de cette demeure que toi.

- Parce que toi, ça ne te fait rien que le château de notre famille accueille ce renégat ! Cet hommes abjecte, ce…

- Relena tu exagères. Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Il a participé à la chute de nos parents. Il luttait aux cotés de Romefeller.

- Il m'a recueillit quand Darlian a réussit à fuir du pays avec toi. Il ne m'a jamais rien caché de ma vraie identité. Il n'était qu'un adolescent à peine plus âgé que moi et m'a pourtant protégé de ceux qui voulaient me tuer. Cet homme est meilleur que tu ne le crois.

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Ma réponse est Non !

- Si tu refuses, tu seras destituée pour non respect des règles que tu as toi même exigé de mettre en place. 

- Mais…

- Ceux qui t'ont élu verront dans cette décision de l'Assemblée un acte de rébellion envers ton autorité. La raison de ton renvoi ne leur semblera pas suffisamment valable alors débutera de nouveaux conflits

- Que Dieu m'en préserve. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la cause d'une nouvelle guerre.

- Alors laisse lui sa chance. Nous ne t'en avions pas parlé mais c'est lui qui a repris les rennes du pouvoir durant ton hospitalisation et son travail était respectueux du tien.

- Ca n'enlève rien au fait qu'il était notre ennemi.

- Erreur Relena. Romefeller était notre ennemi. Treize était un militaire. Il a suivit jusqu'au bout les ordres des membres au pouvoir. 

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors, il a été jugé innocent de tous les crimes qu'on lui a reprochés. Et aujourd'hui, il est de loin le mieux placé pour te seconder. Il a juré fidélité aux Nations Unies et tout comme il l'avait fait avec OZ, il respectera sa parole et ses engagements jusqu'à la fin. 

- Je ne sais pas.

- Accepte Relena. On ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, juste de travailler avec lui. Tu as dans le passé traité avec des personnes bien pire que lui.

- Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, je me trompe.

- Il a toute ma confiance et mon respect. C'est un ami. Je m'en porte garant.

- ……..Alors tu as gagné, j'accepte. A contre cœur, Dieu m'en soit témoin, mais j'accepte.

- Merci

Sans plus attendre, Zecks se précipita vers le bureau voisin pour revenir aussitôt accompagné de son ami. Chaque seconde d'attente étaient devenues pour lui une possibilité que Relena change de nouveau d'avis. 

- Treize, Relena, tachez de ne pas vous entretuer.

Agacée par cette phrase dite en guise de presentation, Relena prit le premier coussin à sa portée pour le lancer sur son frère. Malheureusement ce dernier, trop rapide pour elle, ferma la porte au moment même où le projectile retombait sur le pan de bois blanc. Amusé par les réactions infantiles des deux frères et sœurs, Treize se permit de rire discrètement.

- Doucement princesse. Vous allez vous faire mal à réagir ainsi.

- Sachez que je ne porte pas le titre de princesse pour vous. Je suis avant tout votre présidente.

- Pardonnez moi présidente. Laissez moi, à présent, vous faire part de ma joie de travailler avec vous. 

- Cette joie n'est pas réciproque sachez-le. Si je vous accepte, ce n'est que pour faire plaisir à mon frère et accessoirement éviter une énième guerre ! C'est notre Assemblée qui vous impose à moi. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

- Bien.

Treize s'attendait à voir la jeune fille contester son arrivée. De même qu'il avait prévu que sa première impression serait similaire à l'approche d'une banquise. Cette jeune fille ne semblait pas prête à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Si cela était négatif pour qu'elle puisse se faire des amis, cette attitude avait en revanche l'avantage d'éviter à Relena de se faire approcher de trop prêt par ses ennemis. Respectant son choix, Treize décida qu'il serait plus raisonnable dans un premier temps de limiter leurs rapports au strict minimum

**_Regarde toi assise dans l'ombre _**

**_A la lueur de nos mensonges_**

**_Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle_**

- Puis-je me permettre de vous présenter les dossiers que j'ai traités durant votre absence ?

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Repoussant la petite table basse loin du sofa, Treize s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face à la présidente, une pile de dossiers entre ses mains. Il commença alors un long exposé sur ce qu'avait manqué Relena Peacecraft au cours de son hospitalisation dans le domaine des affaires politiques des Nations Unies.

A le voir si décontracté, si calme et si efficace, Relena bouillait de rage. Il l'écrasait tout bonnement par sa prestance, son efficacité et aussi par sa tenue si rigide et distinguée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser retomber ses épaules, sembler découragé devant ces multiples pourparlers qui n'avançaient toujours pas ou ces traités de paix que les différents partis n'avaient aucune envie de respecter ? Rien. Il ne montrait rien. Pas même son agacement à la voir si haut placée devant lui. Elle, cette gamine qui avait fait parti de ceux qui l'avaient destitué de son poste de haut commandement de l'armée d'OZ. Aujourd'hui sa supérieure qui le regardait comme le sous-fifre qu'il était à présent. Non, Treize ne montrait aucun sentiment. A croire qu'il avait déjà oublié qui ils étaient.

**_Regarde toi à l'autre pôle_**

**_Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge_**

**_On a changé à la longue_**

Bien avant l'énième attentat perpétré sur sa personne, Relena était déjà devenu lasse de tous ces conflits qu'elle devait sans cesse régler. Entre les difficultés de sa tache et l'horreur des décisions devant parfois être prises, la jeune femme avait aussi du apprendre à faire face à la perversité d'un entourage parfois malsain qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur aussi sûrement qu'une gangrène. De ce fait, entendre Treize lui parler des rapports incriminant certains de ses plus proches collaborateurs la fatiguait plus que de raison. A moins que cela ne soit de nouveau, ses médicaments qui agissaient à leur bon plaisir. 

Apercevant les yeux fatigués de la jeune femme se refermer plus fréquemment que nécessaire, Treize décida d'en finir avec la liste des dernières lois votées au cours de son absence.

- Voilà. Nous avons aussi quelques rapports à rendre dans deux jours pour donner votre avis sur les dernières propositions de réforme de la scolarité et sur les conditions de travail des mineurs. Auquel s'ajoute une note de service à valider. 

- Laissez les moi, je vais commencer par ces trois points.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Treize se leva pour déposer les dossiers dont il venait de parler sur la petite table avant de s'échapper par une porte intérieure reliant son bureau à celui de Relena.

Epuisée, la jeune femme fut soulagée que cet homme qu'elle détestait au plus haut point, parte enfin de lui-même. D'ailleurs sans en prendre conscience Relena s'endormit aussi vite sans même entendre le retour de Wufei dans son bureau. La sachant à présent seule, le garde du corps pouvait enfin la rejoindre sans risquer d'interrompre un quelconque secret d'Etat. S'asseyant dans un coin, le lieutenant décida alors de mettre au point les grandes lignes devant être données aux nouveaux hommes se chargeant de la sécurité du château. De nouvelles consignes à établir tout en gardant bien évidement un œil attentif sur la princesse endormit.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Ce n'était plus possible ! Elle ne pouvait plus travailler avec ce type ! 

Relena craquait littéralement. Après avoir passé une première semaine assez calme pour un retour très progressif dans son travail, la seconde semaine qui avait suivis n'avait plus été qu'un cauchemar journalier. Treize Kushinada n'avait cessé de lui reprocher mille et une choses. Toujours à l'affût de la moindre erreur de sa part, l'homme ne cessait de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, lui imposant de lui donner une argumentation complexe sur chacune de ses décisions. Comme si elle devait se justifier devant lui de ses actes ou de ses choix !

Elle était la présidente non ? La personne la plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie des Nations Unies et malgré cela, ce type la prenait encore pour une collégienne incapable. Devait-elle donc lui rappeler qu'elle avait mené son pays à la paix par ses seuls dons diplomatiques durant la guerre affrontant les colonies à la terre ? Devait-elle aussi lui rappeler chaque jour son cursus passé composé du poste de premier ministre des affaires étrangères durant les deux années précédant son élection au poste de présidente ? 

Non ! Lui en déplaise, à vingt ans elle n'était plus cette adolescente incompétente, naïve et inapte qu'il semblait toujours voir en elle. Son comportement était donc tout bonnement inadmissible. Et ce, même si elle admettait que sa manière d'agir à son égard la poussait toujours à faire les meilleurs choix et à ne pas se laisser aller à la facilité des décisions paraissant aux premiers abords les plus évidentes. 

**_On a parcouru le chemin_**

**_On a tenu la distance_**

Et je te hais de tout mon corps 

**_Mais je t'adore_**

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il parte………et vite !

Sentant la migraine l'envahir de nouveau, Relena assise à son bureau, reprit une fois de plus la lecture d'un dossier difficile. Une restructuration du plan de financement des forces armées. Sur ce sujet, la moindre erreur lui serait fatale. 

Treize n'en pouvait plus. Cette fillette allait le rendre fou. Elle refusait le moindre conseil, la moindre remarque, sans tenter de le contredire. Impossible de lui faire comprendre que parfois, elle pouvait aussi se tromper. Non ! Madame, ne cessait alors plus de vouloir le convaincre avec force d'arguments avant de lui imposer sans autre forme de procès son choix « royal » de présidente. D'ailleurs, au cas où il l'aurait oublié, cette gamine ne cessait jamais de lui rappeler qu'elle était à la tête du pouvoir et lui non. Un mystère qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment le peuple des Colonies et de la Terre avait-il pu l'élire à plus de 60% ? 

Ce n'était ni un mannequin, ni une chanteuse et pourtant, elle bénéficiait de cette même adulation de la part du commun des mortels. Admiration sans borne plus que surfaite que l'homme de par son expérience ne pouvait que contredire et contester. Sans compter que cette fille allait un jour ou l'autre les mener à leur perte à tous, si elle refusait plus longtemps d'accepter certaine réalité. La vie n'était pas toute rose comme elle voulait tant le croire. Son désir d'obtenir une paix durable par les voies diplomatiques était une utopie. N'avait-elle toujours pas compris que sa propre vie était en danger, cible d'une fraction rebelle voulant par tous les moyens la destituer de son poste. Si sa personne ne pouvait vivre en paix sans protection, comment un pays entier le pouvait-il ? Tout dans ses discours n'était ainsi que contradictions et incohérences. Or à chaque fois qu'il le lui faisait remarquer, Relena coupait court à toute discussion en le renvoyant aussi vite dans son bureau !

Se rendait-elle seulement compte qu'il avait durant sa convalescence découvert un plan monté par une partie de ses conseillés et assistants voué à la faire passer pour inapte ? Il lui avait laissé un rapport détaillé sur ce point. Mais elle ne lui en avait jusqu'alors jamais reparlé. A croire qu'elle acceptait ces actes de trahison comme une fatalité sans plus de difficultés. Lui aurait demandé la peine de mort pour ces individus. Relena, elle, s'était contentée de laisser la justice décider à sa place. Elle était folle, obstinée et déraisonnable. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas là aussi une partie des qualités qui faisaient d'elle ce chef politique si original, si inattendu et si novateur. Ses idées avaient au moins le mérite d'être nouvelles… même si cela n'enlevait rien au fond du problème. Une gamine ne devait pas diriger un pays…. alors un monde !

**_On a parcouru le chemin_**

**_On a souffert en silence_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

**_Mais je t'adore_**

Treize venait de terminer son énième rapport quand il entra sans frapper dans le bureau adjacent au sien. Il était assez tard et il comptait déposer ses dossiers sur le bureau de Relena pour qu'elle puisse les trouver et y apposer sa signature dés la première heure le lendemain matin. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de découvrir la jeune femme profondément endormie sur son fauteuil, un stylo plume à la mine asséchée dans sa main droite.

Ainsi livrée à son sommeil, Treize ne voyait plus qu'un doux visage abandonné aux rêves. D'ailleurs au léger sourire reposant sur ses lèvres, il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille devait s'imaginer l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Même s'il était la cause indirecte de ce bonheur, Treize préférait cela aux rides des plus affreuses qui plissaient habituellement le front de la princesse lorsqu'elle était contrariée. 

Entendant un petit son régulier, Treize releva finalement ses yeux pour apercevoir Wufei assis dans un coin son téléphone à la main. Malgré l'amélioration conséquente de son état, Relena continuait en fin de journée à se faire aider pour ses déplacements. Sa colonne vertébrale touchée par un éclat de balle conservait encore quelques stigmates rendant la marche douloureuse lorsqu'elle était fatiguée. Jugeant toutefois qu'il était bien inutile de déranger Zecks pour si peu, Treize décida de s'occuper de la rêveuse. 

- Inutile de l'appeler. Je vais m'en charger.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle appréciera.

- J'en prends le risque. Dis moi juste où se trouve ses appartements.

Sans plus attendre, Treize prit Relena dans ses bras, ayant la surprise de la voir s'y fondre avec joie. 

- Zecks…

Aux murmures de la jeune fille qui se pressait à présent contre son torse, l'homme comprit bien vite qu'elle le prenait pour son frère.

N'ayant lui, aucune envie de donner son avis sur les idées plus que dangereuses de l'ancien général, Wufei précéda alors Treize vers la chambre de la princesse. Il était décidé depuis son arrivée qu'il ne jouerait les gardes du corps que pour un temps assez court. Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas un métier fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas sur ce point, la légendaire patience d'Heero. Alors, dés la capture des responsables de l'attentat perpétré à l'encontre de Relena, il repartirait en missions pour le compte des Preventers au grand damne de Zecks. Quoiqu'il en soit, en attendant la fin de l'enquête réalisée par deux de ses amis dans le plus grand secret, Wufei comptait bien jouer son rôle à la perfection. A savoir, ne se mêler de rien. Ils pouvaient bien tous faire ce qui leur plaisait, lui ne ferait que veiller à la survie de la jeune femme. Pour le reste, il n'existait pas !

- C'est ici.

Ouvrant la porte de la suite royale, Wufei laissa passer Treize et son précieux fardeau. Après une inspection minutieuse de toute la chambre et de la salle de bain, le garde du corps ressortit pour patienter dans le salon privé. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir pourquoi Treize avait déjà commencé à retirer la veste de tailleur de Relena, après l'avoir allongé sur son lit.

Amusé par la fuite de Wufei, Treize poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'était pas raisonnable de laisser la jeune fille dormir enserrer dans des vêtements certes magnifiques mais si inconfortables. Alors patiemment, il retira un à un chaque élément du tailleur bleu pâle que portait Relena. Si cette dernière ne faisait aucun effort sur le plan des bijoux ou du maquillage, tout deux limités au néant le plus total, sa garde robe, elle, était sublime et indénombrable. Pas un jour où il l'avait vu habillé de la même manière. Alors question. Si la princesse avait du goût sur ce point, pourquoi n'agissait-elle pas de même pour le reste ?

Regardant le corps inconscient allongé à ses cotés, Treize prit brutalement conscience que la jeune fille était avant tout orpheline. Ses parents qu'ils soient naturels ou d'adoption étaient morts à son enfance puis à son adolescence, la laissant sans repères. A présent que la guerre était terminée quelle femme pouvait bien la conseiller, l'aider à s'améliorer et combler ses lacunes ? Ce n'était sûrement pas toutes ces assistantes jalouses de sa position ou de sa beauté qui allaient y remédier. Ni ses amis, ex-pilotes de Gundam qui restaient avant tout de jeunes hommes recherchant eux-mêmes leurs propres repères. Cela signifiait-il que la jeune femme était donc vouée à rester indéfiniment ignorante sur toutes ces choses futiles ne relevant pas de la sécurité d'Etat ? 

Irrémédiablement touché par cet aspect fragile qui ressortait de tout cela, Treize décida qu'il était temps pour lui de porter un nouveau jugement sur sa présidente.

- Zecks…

Treize enlevait les collants de Relena quand celle-ci semblant juger que son frère en faisait un peu trop, le repoussa d'un geste exaspéré. A la voir, les yeux toujours fermés, murmurer ses reproches à Zecks, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier avait prit l'habitude de s'occuper ainsi d'elle à la nuit tombée. Cet abandon avait alors quelque chose d'adorable. Relena pouvait bien jouer les grandes Dames dans la vie publique, elle n'en restait pas moins une petite fille qui acceptait avec reconnaissance l'affection de son grand frère. Abandonnant finalement le corps couvert à cet instant de ses seuls sous-vêtements, Treize pu observer à loisir la peau blanche et douce de la jeune fille. 

Un détail lui sauta alors de nouveau aux yeux. Celle qui ne cessait de nommer « gamine » ou  « fillette » dans ses pensées avait bel et bien le corps d'une femme. D'une magnifique femme même. En plus de sa tenue parfaite, la princesse avait des courbes délicieuses, une taille fine mais pas maigre et la poitrine légèrement généreuse sans excès. Toutefois, si elle possédait de magnifiques tailleurs, elle n'en cessait pas moins de conserver les sous-vêtements d'une enfant. En coton blanc, ils étaient très certainement des plus confortables. Mais sans nul doute, plus que décevant pour tout amant désireux de l'effeuiller avec passion.

Souriant à l'image d'un homme risquant sa vie pour poser ses mains sur ce corps de porcelaine, Treize borda enfin Relena avant de sortir de la chambre, une idée en tête. Il était temps qu'il mette un peu de piment dans sa vie.

*-*-*-*-*-*

A son réveil, Relena se trouva en petite tenue au milieu de son grand lit, enroulée dans un cocon de couettes épaisses. Il fallait vraiment que Zecks arrête de la border de cette manière ou un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par s'étouffer sous cette impressionnante succession de couvertures.

S'extirpant de son lit, Relena partit prendre une douche avant de s'habiller. Etant suffisamment matinale, la jeune fille laissa finalement ses cheveux sans attaches. Elle avait largement le temps de manger tranquillement avant de devoir faire son chignon et repartir travailler. C'est donc en quinze petites minutes qu'elle fut suffisamment prête pour ouvrir sa porte et voir devant elle…. Wufei.

- Wufei ? T'arrive t'il seulement de dormir ? Si tu continues à me veiller de cette manière mon frère va me haïr.

Ignorant les infimes rougeurs exposées aux yeux de tous, l'espaces d'une nanoseconde, Relena plus qu'affamée avança droit devant elle. Direction, l'une des salles à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. 

- Tu viens ?

- hum.

Comme chaque matin depuis son arrivée, Wufei accompagnait Relena comme un ami et non comme un garde du corps pour aller se restaurer. Il n'était donc pas à quelques pas derrière elle mais bien à ses cotés.

- Nous avons un pacte Relena. Je te laisse tranquille, tu me laisses tranquille. 

- Promis, je ne ferais plus d'allusions sur vos nuits d'amour.

Embrassant son beau frère non officiel sur la joue, Relena ne s'empêcha pas pour autant de clore le débat à sa manière.

- N'empêche que quand t'es pas là, c'est moi qui me tape son humeur désagréable. 

- Alors profites-en avant que cela ne soit de nouveau d'actualité.

- Tu comptes repartir ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand ce sera le cas, tu ne risqueras plus rien.

- Oh si je m'inquiète et tes paroles de réconfort n'y changeront rien car ma vie n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire.

Stoppant sa marche, Wufei garda dans ses mains le poignet de la jeune femme pour qu'elle reste près de lui.

- Sérieusement, tu crois qu'il serait triste que je reparte ? Mieux qu'il serait vraiment heureux que je reste malgré la fin de ma mission à tes cotés ?

Un hochement de tête des plus discrets pour préserver la confidentialité de la réponse et Relena reprit la parole.

- Zecks !!! Comment ça va ?

Arrivant par l'autre extrémité du couloir, Milliardo Peacecraft s'approcha de sa sœur pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur le front…..

- Très bien petite sœur. 

…..Avant d'échanger un lent et langoureux baiser avec celui qui avait fuit son lit sans même le réveiller au petit matin.

- Bonjour toi.

 Par la suite, trop curieux pour s'en empêcher, Zecks posa la question qui lui passait innocemment à l'esprit.

- De quoi parliez-vous à l'instant ?

- De vos ébats de cette nuit pourquoi ?

Repartant vers la salle à manger, Relena laissa sur place deux visages brûlants.

- Relena !!!

- Ose dire le contraire Wufei !

Un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres et la princesse de bonne humeur ce matin là, ria de bon cœur. 

- Vous êtes adorables vous deux. A ce propos. Encore merci de m'avoir ramener dans ma chambre hier soir. Comme d'habitude, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- De quoi tu parles Relena ?

- Ben tu m'as bien mise au lit hier.

- Je…non.

Wufei l'aurait baffé. Il ne cessait de faire des gestes en direction de Zecks et ce dernier n'y comprenait absolument rien.

- Wufei, tu m'écrases le pied.

Inutile d'ajouter que la subtilité était parfois du genre absente chez le Roi de Sank !

- Attendez là !!!!! Si c'est pas toi Zecks, je suppose que je dois cette gentillesse à Wufei. N'est-ce pas ?

La voyant insister sur ses derniers mots, Wufei n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir. Ils s'étaient toujours promis de ne rien se cacher. 

- Qui ?!!!!!!!!

- Je…

- Dis le moi Chang ! C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'absence de toute réponse en fut une à elle seule ! Sa journée définitivement gâchée, Relena partie telle une furie en direction du bureau adjacent au sien.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Treize triait des papiers assis à son bureau dans l'attente impatiente d'assister à une véritable explosion quand celle-ci eu soudain lieu !

- TREIZE KUSHINADA je vous prierais de vous expliquer !

- Lena ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Mal, très mal !!!

- Je vois, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à vos cotés dans ce cas. Vous sembliez si apaisée en ma présence.

- Je vous haïs Treize !!! Vous n'êtes qu'un déchet de la société, vous…

- tututut…  Allons princesse pas d'aussi vilains mots sur ses si jolies lèvres.

Touchant dans une tendre caresse aussi légère qu'inattendue les lèvres de la jeune femme, la peau de celle-ci vira au rouge sang. 

Treize, lui, était subjugué. Relena donnait à cet instant l'image d'une véritable guerrière. Les cheveux détachés, elle resplendissait de rage. Un sentiment qui lui sciait à merveille. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir voir jusqu'où sa beauté grandirait en la poussant dans cette voie, Treize décida de jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle qu'il s'était décidé de porter au cours de la nuit. Cette fille l'avait excédé deux semaines durant. Elle allait connaître ce qu'était d'affronter un adversaire de sa trempe !

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

- chut…

Les deux doigts apposés sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire étaient vraiment de trop ! N'acceptant pas que Treize puisse agir de la sorte avec elle, Relena craqua un peu plus.

- Dehors !!!

- Cela me sera difficile puisque c'est vous qui vous, vous trouvez dans mon bureau.

- Je…

- Lena, ce n'est pas bon pour votre rétablissement de vous énerver de la sorte !

Relena allait le tuer. Visualisant le coupe-papier à quelques mètres de ses mains, l'idée devenait non seulement tentante mais étrangement facilement envisageable.

Toutefois à défaut de le frapper au cœur, la jusqu'alors si douce et pacifique princesse de Sank, tenta de gifler le plus violement possible l'homme méprisable qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement, il était dit que sa journée serait la pire de toute sa vie. Loin d'atteindre son but, la main venait d'être interceptée. Pire, Treize la défiait à présent du regard en baissant avec une lenteur exagérée son visage pour lui faire le baise main du à sa position de princesse.

Plus que le baiser, ce fut le léger souffle sur sa paume et son poignet quand Treize retourna sa main qui déstabilisa définitivement la jeune femme. Sachant qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Relena abandonna. Tournant les talons, elle ne se priva tout de même pas d'ajouter une dernière exigence.

- Et ne m'appelez plus jamais Lena !!! Je n'ai aucune envie d'hériter d'un quelconque surnom !!! D'autant plus de votre part !!!!

- Comme vous voudrez……… princesse.

N'ayant aucun moyen de mieux exprimer sa colère, Relena se contenta de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces. Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé de ne pas la nommer « princesse ».

Sentant la migraine venir à grand pas malgré le soleil à peine levé, la jeune politicienne pourtant habituée à des adversaires coriaces lors de négociations difficiles, s'isola un instant dans le calme tout relatif de son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle respire quelques instants en paix avant de rejoindre Zecks. Inutile de penser à Wufei qui devait se trouver juste derrière sa porte ayant par la même entendu l'ensemble de leur dispute.

S'asseyant finalement sur sa chaise de travail, Relena découvrit sur son bureau de bois blanc une jolie boite dénuée de toutes inscriptions. Deux choix s'offraient à elle. L'ouvrir ou avertir son garde du corps d'un élément étranger et inconnu à ses cotés. Connaissant Wufei et son caractère méticuleux, la jeune fille ne douta pas un instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bombe. Alors sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit le couvercle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de supposer plus tôt. Ce paquet était bel et bien une déclaration de guerre !!!

Trente secondes après découverte de la nature exacte du cadeau offert et un cri surgit dans tout le palais !

Dans le bureau de Treize ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Finalement ces prochaines semaines de cohabitation forcée avec « Madame la Présidente » allaient être révélatrices de la vraie nature de ce petit bout de femme. Inutile de préciser qu'il était impatient de voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Posté derrière Relena, Wufei ne savait quoi lui dire pour la consoler. Il semblait que Treize avait décidé de lui imposer une guerre ouverte sur l'unique domaine où la jeune femme n'était pas foncièrement la mieux préparée.

- Calme toi Relena.

- Je vais le tuer. Le découper en petits morceaux, le faire cuir en brochette et offrir ces dernières à tous mes opposants. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce pervers, ce mufle, ce ….

Face aux murmures inaudibles de la jeune fille, le chinois commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait rendre son tablier plus tôt que prévu. D'un autre coté comment en vouloir à Relena. Elle venait de se faire offrir une dizaine de collection de lingerie fine en dentelles aux tons pastelles et à la découpe des plus…….. féminine.

- Cela vient sûrement d'une bonne intention.

- Appel Duo, Wufei !

- Je…pourquoi lui ?

- Je sais très bien qu'il est l'assassin du Royaume de Sank. Celui dont fait appel mon frère dans les affaires qui ne peuvent plus trouver d'autres solutions que l'élimination physique du problème. Je ne suis ni dupe, ni naïve.

- Tu m'inquiètes, qu'attendras-tu de lui ?

- J'ai un contrat à lui proposer.

- Relena…

- Oh oui, un contrat. Mon empire pour la mort de Treize !!!!!

Wufei confirmait, la jeune femme allait moralement craquer avant même la fin de sa rémission physique. Pour dire, il n'avait fallu que deux semaines de cohabitation avec Treize pour qu'elle abandonne au néant toutes ses idées pacifiques. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Deux semaines plus tard (et vii encore ^_^ )_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver ? Qu'avait-elle fait par le passé pour mériter pareils supplices.

La tête reposant entre ses mains, Relena ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors qu'elle avait repris à présent la quasi-totalité des charges vouées à sa fonction, la présidente des Nations Unies, chef des armées de par sa position, venait de recevoir un appel d'urgence des forces spéciales agissant pour le compte des Preventers. 

Suite à une prise d'otage particulièrement sanglante dans l'enceinte d'une école primaire, le chef des opérations se devait de lui demander l'autorisation de passer à l'attaque. L'affaire était risquée. D'après les différentes solutions misent à leur disposition, il était même tout bonnement impossible que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant. 

Envoyer une équipe des forces spéciales pour délivrer les otages entraînait un minimum de dix morts selon les pronostiques du capitaine mis sur l'affaire. Six soldats et quatre enfants.  Ce résultat, Relena ne pouvait décemment pas l'accepter. Le second choix était d'accepter de tuer sur la place publique les membres officiels que les renégats refusaient de voir au pouvoir. Tout simplement inenvisageable. Même si Relena n'en appréciait pas un, il était impossible d'accepter ce genre de chantage. Hors refuser toute action correspondait à laisser mourir la classe de primaire prise en otage depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Dans ces conditions, comment pouvait-elle choisir la bonne décision ?

Etant lui aussi informé de la situation critique ayant lieu dans le pays frontalier au Royaume de Sank, Treize entra dans le bureau de Relena sans même s'annoncer. Le capitaine des Preventers l'avait appelé en personne pour lui demander d'agir auprès de la présidente qui tardait à donner sa réponse. Voyant en premier lieu un Wufei préoccupé, puis une Relena le visage camouflé par ses bras, le sang de l'ancien général ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer Lena ! Vous devez faire envoyer une équipe de tireurs d'élite. 

- Cessez de m'agacez de la sorte Treize. L'affaire est d'importance ! 

- Alors agissez comme le veut votre poste !

- Laissez moi réfléchir ! 

- Vous n'en avez plus le temps. Envoyer les troupes !

- A quoi bon, puisqu'ils n'arriveront jamais à s'en sortir vivants !!!!

- Ils sont entraînés pour ça. Ils feront leur boulot, mouront s'il le faut mais réussiront. Il n'y a que ce résultat qui compte !

- Vous me demandez de les envoyer à la mort.

- A chacun son travail.

- Treize !

- Vous êtes trop sensible Princesse. Vous ne pouviez pas croire que tout serait toujours aussi facile que jusqu'alors. Il faut savoir accepter de perdre des vies pour en sauver d'autres.

- Je ne peux pas !!! Et pour la millième fois, cessez de m'appeler comme vous le faites !

Sachant pertinemment que la vexer ne servirait à rien dans une telle situation, Treize abaissa son ton pour lui parler avec plus de douceur et de compréhension. Comme il le redoutait, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas prendre de choix impliquant la mort de plusieurs personnes. C'était une question militaire et non politique. 

- Relena, cela fait un mois que nous travaillions ensemble. J'admets aujourd'hui que vous avez un don indéniable pour la politique. Alors acceptez à votre tour que cette affaire n'est plus de votre ressort.

- Treize…

- Ecoutez moi. Je comprends votre volonté de ne pas vouloir envoyer d'hommes à la mort. C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais nous devons prendre une solution. Si ce choix vous est trop douloureux, laissez moi m'en charger. Notre position actuelle vous permet de me donner tous vos pouvoirs. Un mot de votre part et je m'occupe de cette affaire en votre nom. Je suis militaire de formation, personne n'est mieux placé que moi pour juger de nos chances. Pour une fois présidente, faites moi confiance. 

- Non !!

- Relena !

- Partez !!! Dehors !! Sortez !!!!

Treize n'en revenait pas. Elle semblait jusqu'alors l'avoir écouté avec tant d'attention qu'il ne doutait même plus qu'elle accepterait. Elle semblait si pure, si parfaite dans ses idées. Mais voilà qu'à présent, elle montrait son vrai visage. Une égoïste, incompétente incapable de prendre le choix le moins cruel ! Ne pouvant pas laisser des enfants mourir des mains de fous furieux sous prétexte que cette gamine était trop sensible, Treize repartit comme Relena le lui avait demandé dans son bureau. Même si cela devait lui coûter par la suite un jugement en cours d'assise, il prendrait qu'elle le veuille ou non, la décision à sa place. 

Quand il disait qu'une gamine comme elle ne pouvait pas gouverner tant de peuples. 

Ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus, Treize décida de prendre les choses en main. Saisissant son téléphone, il voulu entrer en contact avec le responsable des opérations.

- Excusez nous monsieur Kushinada, mais Le capitaine Parker est en conversation avec la présidente des Nations Unies.

Douce phrase très vite suivie des sonneries caractéristiques d'une ligne coupée.

Dans le bureau de Relena, cette dernière tentait d'exposer au soldat qui l'écoutait ce qui lui semblait le plus adapté à leur situation. 

- Sont-ils arrivés ?

- Oui madame. 

- Alors vous les envoyés seuls. Vos hommes prennent leur suite dans 10 minutes.

- Très bien. Je vous appelle dés l'opération terminée.

- Merci.

Raccrochant, Relena regarda son garde du corps à la recherche de son avis. Un hochement de tête imperceptible la rassura aussi vite. Si Wufei était d'accord avec elle, alors sa conscience était en paix.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_Deux heures plus tard_

Enfin seule dans son bureau, Relena ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. De joie bien sur, pour avoir appris la libération de tous les enfants. Mais bien aussi de peine et de stress. Ils venaient tout de même d'échapper au pire. Et grâce à qui ? Pas elle, c'était certain. Elle avait consciemment envoyé deux de ses amis les plus chers vers une mort quasi certaine. Ces derniers n'avaient pas réfléchis une seule seconde. A peine avaient-ils été appelés qu'ils s'étaient présentés sur place pour effectuer leur mission sans lui demander aucun compte. Si l'affaire s'était finalement bien terminée, il n'en restait pas moins que Treize avait eu raison quelques heures plus tôt. Si Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton n'avaient pas répondu présent à son appel à l'aide, elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'accepter d'envoyer les forces d'élites à une mort certaine. Car contrairement aux deux ex-pilotes de Gundam, elle n'avait aucune confiance en leurs capacités. 

C'est sur ces pensées et le constat évident de son incapacité que les larmes ne cessaient plus de couler dans un silence de mort. Seule satisfaction, Wufei ayant pressentit son besoin d'abandon, s'était éclipsé sans un mot quelques minutes plus tôt. 

**_Je vis dans une maison de verre _**

**_A moitié rempli de ton eau_**

**_Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte_**

Ayant appris via les flashs information télévisés, la fin heureuse de la prise d'otage, Treize décida de retourner voir Relena. Après deux heures d'attente insoutenables au cours desquelles il n'avait cessé de proférer des insultes à son égard, l'homme se sentait désireux de présenter des excuses à la jeune femme. Il ne croyait vraiment pas en elle. Pourtant, elle l'avait bel et bien réussi son miracle. Les seuls morts avaient été du coté des renégats tandis qu'eux ne dénombraient que quelques blessés plus ou moins graves parmi les Preventers et les enfants. En bon voisin, Zecks avait d'ailleurs aussitôt mit à disposition toute la technologie chirurgicale de son royaume au service des blessés en les accueillant à l'Hôpital Central de Sank.

Entrant en silence dans le bureau, Treize cru tout d'abord que Relena était déjà parti. Mais en faisant un pas de plus, il distingua finalement dans la pénombre une silhouette fine placée sur le sofa. Ses jambes étendues sous une couverture, la jeune femme devait attendre le retour de son frère partit gérer l'accueil des blessés. Venant en paix, Treize décida de lui proposer son aide. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle attende ainsi alors qu'elle serait plus confortablement installée sur son lit. Allumant la lumière pour annoncer sa présence, il découvrit surtout une jeune fille en larmes le regardant tel un animal traqué avant qu'elle ne détourne son visage.

- Sortez d'ici !

- Relena.

- Je vous ai demandé de partir !!

Loin d'agir comme elle le lui demandait, Treize s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour la contraindre à lui faire face. N'appréciant pas son attitude, Relena n'hésita plus, tournant de nouveau son visage vers lui, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. 

- Ca vous amuse tant que ça de me regarder de la sorte ?

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Que se passe t'il ? A votre avis ? !!! Je les envoyé à la mort comme vous le désiriez. Vous êtes content ?!!! Mais pas que vos chers soldats !! Non. Vous me preniez pour une sainte incapable. Et bien sachez que j'en ai fait de même avec mes amis. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour moi ! Duo et … et…

- chut….

Treize comprenait enfin le problème. Les deux agents dont il n'avait pas obtenu le nom et qui s'étaient chargés de la première entrée dans l'école ne devaient être que Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy. Leur efficacité n'étant plus à prouver, cela lui expliquait enfin pourquoi cette affaire c'était si bien terminée. Mais Relena prenait conscience avec du recul qu'elle aurait pu perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se faire une raison et oublier une bonne fois pour toute ce japonais ? Bien que désabusé par la raison expliquant la présence de ces larmes, c'est avec beaucoup de douceur que Treize se permit d'essuyer les joues mouillées de Relena. Elle lui faisait un peu pitié à ne pas réussir à oublier cet ancien pilote. 

- Ne pleurez pas Lena…

- ne…

- ….même si cela vous rend plus belle que cette attitude de fleur glacée que vous tentez d'avoir avec moi.

Relena allait lui repousser ses mains trop chaudes et lui reprocher ses paroles inconvenantes quand l'homme la prit de court en déposant soudainement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Treize s'était toujours demandé si cette jeune fille était aussi passionnée dans son travail que dans sa vie privée. Au regard de stupéfaction et à sa crispation des plus intenses, il ne doutait plus que le caractère passionné ne serait un jour possible que le jour où Relena serait mise aux faits des actes amoureux. Car à sa réaction, il ne faisait aucun doute que personne avant lui n'avait agit ainsi avec elle. Quelle sacrilège d'avoir laissé jusqu'alors ses lèvres si pures, vierges de toute douceur. Se reculant sans gestes brusques, Treize se permit une caresse pour enlever une dernière larme avant de s'éloigner. 

- Bonsoir Lena. Tachez de ne pas trop pleurer sur votre chagrin d'amour. Il est reconnu que son premier grand amour ne fonctionne jamais.

Finalement plus choquée par cette phrase que par ses gestes, Relena ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir un peu plus ses yeux. De quoi lui parlait-il encore ?

- A quoi faites vous référence Treize ?

- Faites vous une raison Lena. Vous devez cesser de pleurer la perte de ce garçon.

- Quoi ? !!!

- Heero Yuy n'a jamais été pour vous.

- Que pouvez-vous en savoir ?

- Tachez parfois d'accepter que l'on ait plus d'expérience que vous princesse.

- J'ignore si vous le faites exprès Treize, mais au risque de vous surprendre, je ne pensais pas un instant à Heero. Quoique vous puissiez penser TOUS les anciens pilotes de Gundam sont pour moi des amis très proches. De ce fait la perte de TOUS ces pilotes me fendrait le cœur. Ce n'était pas Heero qui accompagnait Duo mais Trowa. Alors à présent sortez d'ici !! Et au passage tachez de ne plus l'oublier, je ne suis et serais jamais votre princesse !!! La prochaine fois que vous utiliser ce qualificatif à mon égard, je vous colle un procès !

Elle avait bien d'autres choses à lui reprocher mais le reste était trop flou pour qu'elle puisse agir efficacement. Et puis, Treize avait fini par abandonner la partie en partant une bonne fois pour toute, la laissant seule. Douloureusement seule avec ses larmes.

*-*-*-*-*-*

T_rois jours plus tard_

Debout devant son miroir, Relena faisait face à son reflet. Sans chercher à stopper les tremblements incohérents de ses mains, la jeune fille déposa ses doigts à la surface de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Treize l'avait bien de nouveau embrassé au cours de l'après midi ? Etait-ce par moquerie ou pour la séduire ? Elle l'ignorait toujours. Tout ce qu'elle savait est qu'elle était déstabilisée. Jamais personne ne s'était conduit de la sorte avec elle et elle pouvait bien se l'avouer dans son fort intérieur, cela lui faisait peur. Terriblement peur.

L'homme venu la seconder le temps de sa rémission totale, ne cessait plus depuis l'affaire de la prise d'otage d'agir de manière toujours plus inattendue. Cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur mais il continuait à lui faire vivre un véritable enfer. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour qu'il effleure sa peau. Cela n'était pas très évident aux premiers abords, mais Relena avait bien compris son jeu. Lorsqu'ils échangeaient des papiers ou se serraient la main pour se saluer le matin, Treize s'assurait toujours de tenir la sienne plus longtemps qu'à la normal. Quand il ne s'amusait pas à laisser son souffle parcourir sa nuque ou la base de son poignet. Le pire était cette manie qu'il avait de toujours l'empêcher de remettre ses mèches rebelles dans son chignon. A croire qu'il aimait vraiment la voir décoiffée et négligée. Une volonté de la rabaisser sans aucun doute. Tout comme lorsqu'il lui faisait remarquer son absence de maquillages. 

A quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Comment et pourquoi se permettait-il de lui faire ce genre de remarque ? 

D'un autre coté, il était vrai qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort de ce coté là. Mais en quoi cela venait-il remettre en cause ses talents de politicienne ? Sans compter qu'une jeune fille bien élevée ne devait pas se peinturlurer comme le faisait bien trop souvent les femmes inconvenantes. Et puis, elle n'était pas très douée alors au lieu de rater l'effet voulu, Relena préférait s'abstenir de toutes bêtises sur sa propre personne. Ressemblait-elle pour autant à une ado timide ? Il lui fallait définitivement un avis objectif pour l'aider à répondre à cette question.  

Treize ? Après tout ce qu'il se permettait de lui dire, il était à présent, hors de question de lui poser la moindre question qui ne soit pas essentielle à la survie des Nations. Son frère ? Trop ignorant sur la question. Wufei ? Il n'oserait jamais lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Cet homme était trop respectueux de sa position de présidente et de princesse de Sank, mais avant tout de future belle sœur. Impossible qu'il prenne le risque de la froisser. Le seul qui lui parlait en toute franchise était Heero. Elle pouvait bien aller lui demander de l'aide. Mais à quoi bon. Ce garçon ne vivait pas sur les mêmes critères que le commun des mortels. Heero ne prenait en compte chez les gens que leur personnalité et leurs actes. Les apparences n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. Il ne comprendrait donc la portée de ses questions. Alors qui ? 

Inconsciemment, un seul nom vint finalement à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une seule personne de son entourage aurait la force d'être suffisamment honnête et de lui répondre sans craindre de la froisser. 

- Duo, je dois en parler à Duo.

Délaissant le reflet de son visage pâle et fatigué, Relena repartit vers sa chambre pour y dormir enfin. Demain, une longue journée l'attendait. Il lui faudrait conclure son rapport sur le projet d'avenir des armées après la visite qu'elle prévoyait de faire à l'hôpital pour y rencontrer les blessés de la prise d'otage. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Comme prévu la veille, Relena se rendit à l'hôpital général de Sank. Après un véritable bras de fer, la jeune femme avait réussit à s'y rendre seulement accompagnée de Wufei. Frère, conseillés et garde renforcée avait donc été lâchement abandonnés à la maison. Elle ne comptait pas faire une visite officielle. Personne n'étant donc au courant de son déplacement, il était bien inutile d'arriver à trente pour effrayer un peu plus des enfants déjà traumatisés.

La visite se déroula alors sans incident. Les enfants étaient heureux de voir la présidente venir jouer avec eux quelques instants. Sans compter qu'elle leur apportait quelques jouets et friandises. La dernière petite fille endormit suite à l'histoire que Relena venait de leur lire et celle-ci retrouva enfin Wufei adossé au mur faisant face à la petite chambre.

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Un hochement de tête et le soldat suivit la princesse jusqu'au parking extérieur. A cet instant tout se déroula très vite. Un coup de feu atteint en une fraction de seconde la poitrine du chinois. Le voyant s'effondrer sur le sol, Relena n'eut alors pas le temps de s'abaisser à ses cotés pour venir à son secours que des hommes cagoulés courraient à leur rencontre.

Dans une telle situation, la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Une pression sur un bouton spécifique de sa montre argentée qu'elle portait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et elle attendit le cœur battant ses ennemis. Contrairement à Heero qui ne le lui avait jamais demandé, de longues conversations avaient été tenues entre elle et Wufei sur l'utilité qu'elle porte une arme. Toujours aussi pacifique, Relena  avait refusé. Non seulement elle ne saurait pas s'en servir, risquant ainsi de blesser des passants par une balle perdue. Mais cela inciterait ses agresseurs à riposter et risquer de la tuer. Hors il était reconnu que la jeune fille était avant tout la cible d'enlèvements. Sa mort n'avait aucune valeur. Car dans ce cas, l'Assemblée ne chercherait pas à faire dans le détail lors de ses représailles. En revanche, la détention de la présidente vivante était un bon moyen de pression. 

C'est donc sans chercher à fuir ces hommes entraînés qui la cernaient que Relena les vit la rejoindre. L'un d'eux, sans doute leur chef, s'approcha alors du corps de Wufei dans le but évident de l'achever.

Relena s'apprêtait à hurler pour les stopper quand un second homme s'avançant derrière elle, les devança en tirant de nouveau dans la poitrine du chinois.

- Il est mort. Alors maintenant, on passe à la suite !

Semblant sceptique le chef abandonna toutefois le soldat à terre pour faire enfin face à sa proie.

- Quelle joie de vous voir enfin en personne, chère présidente.

Relena était mortifié. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui, pas Wufei. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi pour avoir commis la bête erreur de vouloir la protéger. Seigneur et que dirait Zecks ? Il allait mourir de chagrin à cette annonce. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était dans un véritable cauchemar. 

Malgré les sentiments qui la tiraillaient de toute part, la jeune femme gardait une expression froide sur son visage. Céder à la panique devant ces hommes ne l'aiderait en rien. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide comme Heero le lui avait appris. Elle devait garder à l'esprit ce qu'il lui demandait toujours de faire en de pareilles occasions. Elle s'en était toujours sortie grâce à cela. Sauf qu'alors le japonais était présent à ses cotés, non loin d'elle, préparant sous couvert d'un mur ou d'un bosquet sa contre-attaque. Oui, Heero l'avait toujours sortit de ce genre d'assauts imprévus. Mais aujourd'hui, Wufei venait de mourir devant ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, celui qui la comprenait le mieux au monde était absent. Aujourd'hui, Relena avait réellement envie de pleurer et de se laisser aller au désespoir.  D'autant plus quand l'homme armé posa sa main salle et répugnante sur son visage pour l'y faire glisser jusque dans son décolleté. Il voulait la faire craquer en touchant et pressant sa chaire. Mais il n'en serait rien. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à ça devant eux.

Voyant avec dépit que leur démonstration de force n'avait pas l'effet voulu sur la jeune femme, les renégats décidèrent de fuir avant l'arrivée des renforts très certainement alertés par le bruit des coups de feux.

- Toi, ligotes là ! On rentre à la planque.

Celui qui avait achevé son garde du corps s'approcha alors de Relena. La collant plus que nécessaire, il lui prit les mains pour les lui attacher dans le dos. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Pourtant quelque chose semblait étrange. Sans en comprendre la raison, Relena ne ressentait pas de dégoût face aux gestes de ce terroriste. Comme avec le chef, les mains étaient toutes aussi baladeuses. Mais cela semblait plus…..naturel ? Comme si ses gestes et ses pressions sur son dos ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Comprenant soudain pourquoi tout cela lui semblait si habituel, Relena se retint de justesse de crier le nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. « Il » était là. « Il » était à ses cotés par un mystère qu'elle ne serait expliquer. Mieux, c'était aussi « lui » qui avait semble-t-il tiré deux fois sur Wufei. Dans ce cas…..

Un pression supplémentaire et Relena su ce qu'elle devait faire. Durant de longs mois, elle et Heero avaient mis au point ce langage des mains pour sortir de bon nombre de situations délicates ou le silence était primordial. Ayant compris la demande, la princesse se coucha à l'instant même où son ancien garde du corps lui lâcha les poignets pour dégainer son arme. Et une fois encore toute l'action se déroula au plus vite. De fines lames venues de nul part se plantèrent avec précision dans la carotide de trois types tandis qu'Heero, après avoir éliminé les hommes les plus proches de lui et Relena, stoppait à présent le chef de la bande dans un combat à mains nues. 

Ne cherchant pas à gêner le japonais dans son combat, Relena se mit assez vite à l'abri derrière une voiture. Inutile de rester au milieu du chemin à jouer les filles effarouchées et ainsi risquer de prendre une balle ou un coup de couteau perdu. Quand on était protégé, il fallait savoir faciliter la vie de ceux qui vous protégeaient et Relena le savait. Malgré tout, attentive à distance de l'évolution de l'affrontement, la jeune femme aperçue soudain un couteau jaillir de la manche du terroriste. Un cri pour en avertir Heero et une balle fut tirée. Blessé à la jambe, l'homme venait de tomber à genou quand le japonais l'acheva définitivement d'un coup de pied à la mâchoire. Définitivement mit hors d'état de nuire, Heero se retourna aussitôt vers le chinois. Toujours allongé sur le dos, ce dernier tenait dans ses mains l'arme ayant tiré sur le dernier homme.

- Wufei, je croyais que tu ne devais pas intervenir ?

- Comme c'était parti, tu l'aurais tué et on pouvait dire adieux à nos aveux.

- hum…

N'ayant aucune envie de se faire passer pour le soldat incapable de garder un ennemi en vie, Heero se contenta d'aider son ami à se relever et de changer de sujet.

- Ca ira ?

- Bien sur Yuy. Je remarque juste que tu pourras tirer d'un peu plus loin la prochaine fois. J'avais beau avoir  un gilet par balles, les impactes vont encore me faire des bleues pendant une semaine.

- Pleins toi. Si je n'avais pas agit, il t'aurait achevé d'une balle dans la tête.

S'approchant enfin de ses gardes du corps, passé et présent, Relena se permit une petite remarque au passage.

- Pis ça donnera une bonne raison à mon frère de jouer au docteur avec toi.

- Relena !

- J'ai rien dis.

- Ah ma princesse. Elle est pire que moi avec notre Wufy d'amour.

- Duo, tu pouvais rester derrière ton mur.

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable feifei.

- Heero fait le taire.

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre messieurs. Mais bien que je me sente à présent en sécurité avec vous trois à mes cotés, pourrais-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ?

Wufei et Duo soudain mal à l'aise décidèrent de s'éclipser en silence avec leurs prisonniers. Suite à une « courte paille » bien évidement trafiquée par l'américain avec accord du chinois, les explications étaient tombés sur les épaules du japonais.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Relena rentrait de nouveau dans l'hôpital sous les yeux attentifs d'un Heero resté lui dans le parking. Ce n'est pas parce que le groupe rebelle en voulant après la présidente avait enfin été démantelé qu'ils devaient baisser leur vigilance.

- Alors ?

Voyant Duo dans l'entrée quelque peu stressé à sa vue, Relena décida de profiter de l'occasion pour lui parler en tête à tête.

- Où est Wufei ?

- Il passe une radio. L'une des balles d'Heero semble lui avoir fêlé une cote. On a du batailler ferme pour qu'il l'admette et accepte de se faire soigner.

- Il va s'en vouloir.

- Heero ? Penses-tu. Pour lui, c'est rien qu'un petit bobo !

- Je pensais à mon frère. Il n'aime pas quand Wufei accepte ce genre de mission dangereuse. Il se dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'est pas suffisamment convainquant pour qu'il cesse de jouer au soldat.

- Je comprends. C'est assez dur de se dire qu'on a beau les aimer, cela ne leur suffit pas….

Voyant le regard de Duo braqué sur la silhouette asiatique toujours debout au milieu du parking pour y donner ses instructions à quelques hommes venus retirer les corps ensanglantés, Relena su que tout n'était pas parfait pour eux aussi.

- Excuse moi Relena, je parle sans me rendre compte que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

- Duo, on peut parler tout les deux ?

- Bien sur.

Finalement assis cote à cote sur un banc, la jeune femme eut du mal à commencer.

- Tu sembles avoir un problème Relena. Je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Tu sais, il a beau ne pas beaucoup se confier, je sais qu'Hee-chan n'a pas été tourmenté par son envoi. Il comprend tout à fait que votre rapprochement n'était bon pour aucun de vous deux. Ce qui lui a fait peur en revanche, c'est de ne plus pouvoir s'assurer lui-même de ta sécurité. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à Wufei qu'il prenne sa place le temps qu'il infiltre le groupe de tes opposants pour pouvoir les stopper. Le flagrant délit était risqué mais c'était aussi et surtout le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme définitif à toute cette histoire. Je sais aussi que tu le connais suffisamment bien pour t'être douté de son manège et donc de ne pas trop lui en vouloir. 

- C'est exact. Quoiqu'il fasse me concernant, je sais qu'il le fait pour mon bien. J'ai confiance en lui. Je confierais d'ailleurs ma vie à chacun de vous cinq sans la moindre hésitation. 

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je… au risque que tu trouves la question idiote…..est-ce que tu me trouves belle Duo ?

- Drôle de question effectivement. 

- S'il te plait répond moi. C'est important.

- Mais c'est évident Relena. La réponse est bien sur. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'Hee-chan n'a jamais voulu ….

- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre Soldat Parfait. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'Heero n'aime pas les femmes, ni les hommes d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que toi qui lui fais de l'effet. On le sait tous et je me suis fait une raison depuis bien longtemps. Non, je voulais plutôt savoir si pour le commun des mortels, j'étais si mal coiffée, habillée et maquillée ?

- Quelqu'un t'a fait des reproches sur ce sujet pour que tu te poses ce genre de questions ?

- Pas directement mais oui. D'après Treize, je ne suis qu'une femme enfant. Il ne cesse de me faire des remarques désagréables, me recommande d'ajouter du rimmel, de me mettre du rouge à lèvre. Quand il ne m'offre pas des dessous indécents ou des bijoux. Je vais craquer Duo. Alors soit honnête avec moi, je suis si laide pour qu'il en arrive à me donner ce genre de conseils ?

- Relena, je ne crois pas qu'il te dise tout cela en tant que reproches. Tu es aussi belle et épanouis qu'une rose en bouton. Tu donnes l'idée d'attendre la rosée pour t'ouvrir une bonne fois pour toute aux yeux de tous. Tu as déjà beaucoup de grâce, de prestance et de charisme. Alors il est possible que Treize ne cherche qu'à t'aider à t'épanouir un peu plus dans ta féminité. Soyons honnête, ce n'est pas nous qui t'y aiderons. Nous ne sommes que des soldats qui n'y connaissent rien à cette partie de la vie. Ne cherche pas toujours le mauvais dans les gens qui t'entourent Relena. Il n'y a pas que Zecks et nous qui t'apprécions. Tu dois parfois prendre le risque de faire confiance à de nouvelles personnes. Tu risques de souffrir bien sur mais peut-être n'ont-ils aussi que de bonnes intentions à ton égard.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Soyons honnête, Relena. Heero n'existerait pas, je me serais battu pour être ton prétendant.

Un sourire de connivence et Duo se leva soudainement sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de lui en demander la raison.

- Relena.

- Heero !

- Wufei va te ramener.

- Il n'a rien ?

- Non.

- Heero...

- En tout cas, rien qui ne l'empêche de reprendre son travail à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin du mois. Après quoi, les Preventers te présenteront de nouveaux gardes du corps. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'être entouré d'étranger mais…

- …mais Wufei à bien le droit de vivre sa vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne jouerais pas les petites filles capricieuses. Je sais très bien tous les sacrifices que vous avez faits pour moi.

- hum.

- Quand à mon futur nouveau garde du corps, je te laisse le choisir. Quoique j'ai pu dire par le passé, tu es celui en qui je fais le plus confiance. 

Heero se contenta de confirmer son accord d'un hochement de tête. Il avait toujours su que Relena ne lui en voulait pas pour cette balle perdue qu'elle avait prise alors qu'il la protégeait. Malgré tout, l'entendre le lui confirmer était un réel soulagement. Le jeune homme allait finalement s'éloigner à son tour quand il se tourna une dernière fois.

- Une dernière chose Relena.

- Oui ?

- Ne laisse pas tes préjugés avoir raison de ton bonheur.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, Heero partit rejoindre son compagnon. De toute évidence, l'ex-soldat parfait était devenu devin. A moins qu'un certain Américain n'ait oublié de débrancher le micro qu'il portait sur lui au cours de leur opération. Plus amusée que vexée de cette indiscrétion, Relena se leva doucement, sa blessure au dos la faisant de nouveau souffrir, pour rejoindre Wufei qui l'attendait à présent dans le couloir. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Le lendemain de son attaque, Relena en ressentit douloureusement les conséquences. La fatigue de son travail ajoutée au stress de sa relation conflictuelle avec Treize avait eu raison de son dos malmené par sa chute sur le parking. Bien que souffrant de nouveau, la jeune femme tenta de le cacher aux yeux de son entourage. Après tout, il suffisait qu'elle reprenne ses cachets pour la douleur et tache de s'asseoir plus confortablement pour que son dos cesse ses nouveaux caprices. 

Même si c'était dur, Relena devait tenir la distance encore une courte semaine. Après quoi, Treize se verrait congédié par l'Assemblée elle-même, la laissant de nouveau seule aux commandes de son poste. En attendant, la moindre erreur de sa part pouvait encore être ajoutée au long compte rendu que Treize avait du prendre plaisir à rédiger pour y regrouper l'ensemble de ses incompétences. Après quoi, il pourrait se présenter au Conseil d'Etat et y exiger qu'on la destitue une bonne fois pour toute de son mandat pour inaptitude. 

Alors qu'il entrait via la porte communicante de leurs bureaux, Treize fut surpris de voir aujourd'hui encore, Relena assise sur son sofa plutôt qu'à son bureau. Le temps aidant, l'homme avait compris qu'elle s'y trouvait à chaque fois que son dos la faisait souffrir. En décodé, son état de santé n'était pas au mieux ce jour-ci. Ses doutes étant confirmés par une plainte de douleur, Treize s'inquiéta un peu plus. Depuis cette tentative d'enlèvement avortée à l'hôpital, la jeune femme semblait leur cacher une détérioration certaine de son état. Sans parler de son visage qui exprimait dés le matin, toute la fatigue qu'elle ne cessait plus d'accumuler. Considérant malgré tout, qu'il l'avait suffisamment espionné, Treize s'annonça à sa manière.

- Lena ?

- Arrêtez de me nommer ainsi. 

Pour ne pas changer, l'homme qui la fatiguait plus que tout, entra sans s'annoncer dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ? Cela vous va si bien…… Lena

Disant cela, Treize s'assit sur la petite table basse placée aux cotés du sofa pour tendre à la présidente de nombreux papiers. Finalement habituée, au bout d'un mois de partage des taches, Relena les lu succinctement avant de les lui signer.  

- Ce sera tout ?

Espérant que Treize allait partir sans plus tarder, Relena le regarda dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Comme si cet acte était prit comme une incitation à l'affrontement, l'homme leva sans plus tarder sa main droite pour y recueillir une mèche de ses cheveux échappé du chignon strict qu'elle s'imposait chaque jour depuis qu'il travaillait à ses cotés. Pour Treize, il ne faisait aucun doute que toutes ces lourdes épingles devaient lui déchirer la peau. La migraine qui semblait l'assaillir chaque jour, n'en serait d'ailleurs que moins forte sans ce fichu chignon. 

- Vous n'en avez donc jamais assez d'être toujours aussi froide ?

**_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare_**

**_Je suis étranger à ton cœur_**

**_Seulement regarde comme on est seul._**

Préférant le silence à des mots saccadés par la crainte et la peur, Relena ne lui répondit pas. Qu'allait-il encore trouver pour la faire souffrir un peu plus ?

Comme elle le redoutait, Treize n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'atteler à détacher ses cheveux. Totalement médusée par son geste, Relena ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Au comble de sa honte, il aidait même ses cheveux à s'étaler convenablement sur ses épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Soit il lui reprochait ses actes irréfléchis et immatures, soit il la prenait à contre-pied en se montrant doux et prestant avec elle. Relena en devenait folle. Cet homme était si changeant, si….soyons honnête, il était aussi très attrayant quand il agissait comme à cet instant. Ses boucles châtains devant ses yeux, ce regard si attentif, cette bouche renfermant autant de mots doux que de cruelles insultes. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de le détailler de la sorte à présent.

Une fois encore, Treize ne pouvait détacher son regard de le jeune fille…. non de la femme. Elle était magnifique, mais aurait pu être encore plus belle et désirable, si elle s'attachait un temps soit peu plus à son apparence. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait fait quelques efforts. Pour preuve, elle portait les boucles d'oreilles qui lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt en signe de réconciliation. Si le cadeau n'avait pas été accepté le jour même, voir ces perles à ses oreilles était pour lui la preuve qu'elle acceptait sa trêve.

- Vous êtes magnifique.

- Arrêter de dire ce genre de chose.

- Pourquoi ? 

- Vous ne le pensez pas.

- Faux. C'est vous qui ne l'acceptez pas. Moi je ne fais que dire la vérité ? Vous êtes désirable Lena.

Pour le confirmer, Treize apposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle supérieure de Relena. 

C'était la quatrième fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec elle.

- Arrêtez. 

- Arrêtez quoi ma douce ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui répondre, Treize l'embrassa de nouveau mais sur la lèvre inférieure, intensifiant un peu plus sa pression.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agit ainsi avec moi.

- Pourtant personne ne m'en empêche.

Renouvelant son attaque, Treize réussit finalement à écarter à force de persuasion les lèvres soudées pour enfin atteindre le palet et la langue tant convoitée. Alors doucement pour ne pas effrayer son oiseau fraîchement sortit du nid, il goûta le plus délicatement possible l'arôme fruité qui s'en dégageait. Ne sentant alors ni rejet, ni participation, Treize s'écarta, stoppant à regret ce baiser encore si réservé. Regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, il lui demanda enfin ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

- Dites moi seulement que vous n'aimez pas ça.

- C'est inconvenant de votre part.

La réponse n'étant pas la négation demandée, Treize renouvela son entrée dans la bouche de la jeune femme. 

- Vous ne démentez donc pas apprécier.

- C'est faux je…..

Lasse de l'entendre se morfondre dans de piteux mensonges, Treize décida de ne plus parler. Ce fut finalement après quelques autres tentatives infructueuses que l'un de ses baisers rencontra enfin une langue timide venir à sa rencontre. L'encourageant dans cette voie, il ne suffit plus que de quelques essais supplémentaires pour que la   jeune fille en vienne à refuser de le voir s'écarter d'elle. Gardant toute maîtrise de la situation, Treize, la repoussa alors gentiment dans les coussins moelleux pour l'y regarder tout son saoul. Les lèvres rougis, les yeux pétillant d'un mélange de crainte et d'excitation, Relena n'était qu'une incitation à la débauche, une toile vierge de toutes couleurs qui attendait qu'un maître en peinture vienne la transformer en œuvre d'art. Repoussant avec des gestes tendres, ses cheveux derrière les oreilles fines et joliment décorées des perles bleus. Treize s'abaissa de nouveau pour goûter enfin à la peau nacrée de son cou légèrement découvert.

- Léna.

- On ne doi…

- chutt….

N'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre réfuter plus longuement ce qu'elle désirait réellement, l'ancien général de l'armée d'OZ, la  repoussa un peu plus encore en arrière alors qu'il s'attelait à présent à déboutonner la chemise en soie blanche.

Relena refusait d'accepter ce que Treize lui infligeait. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir du désir pour cet homme. Pas pour lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Non, elle le haïssait. Il se moquait sans cesse d'elle, de sa manière d'être, de s'habiller, de se coiffer. Rien en elle ne semblait lui plaire alors pourquoi serait-il soudain attiré par elle si ce n'était pour ensuite se moquer d'elle, de sa naïveté, de son ignorance. Elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Non, elle ne devait pas. 

**_On a parcouru le chemin_**

**_On a tenu la distance_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

**_Mais je t'adore_**

Alors que son esprit réfutait toute possibilité d'être ainsi charmé par Treize, le corps de la jeune femme, lui,  s'enflammait littéralement sous les caresses de l'homme qui était à présent assis à ses cotés sur le sofa. 

Ils s'embrassaient sans plus aucune retenue. Une main perdue sous le corsage de soie avait même réussit à dégrafer l'attache faciale de la dentelle retenant la poitrine gonflée par le plaisir. Tandis que la seconde remontait doucement le long d'une jambe dans une caresse sensuelle. A cet instant, Treize avait pu constater que les sous vêtements faisaient bien parti de ceux offerts quelques semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs, à ses yeux pétillants de malice lorsqu'il l'avait compris, Relena en avait rougit de honte. Oui, elle portait bel et bien la dentelle qui lui avait offertes. Rien de mieux pour exciter d'avantage son désir pour la jeune femme.

Treize se coucha alors à moitié sur sa présidente pour goûter à cette chair jusqu'alors retenue par cette dentelle d'un blanc pur. Les mains de Relena s'étaient alors inconsciemment glissés jusque sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à intensifier ses baisers. La moindre seconde de retrait était soudainement douloureuse pour la jeune femme. Elle voulait le sentir sur elle, sa peau nue contre sa poitrine, son corps pressant le sien. Alors elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la chemise encore fermée faisant ainsi sauter bon nombre de boutons. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas. Elle voulait aussi qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau sur les lèvres, que sa langue entoure la sienne, que son corps l'emprisonne m'étant au néant toute possibilité de fuite. A cet instant Relena ne désirait qu'une chose, lui appartenir corps et âme. Alors elle n'attisa qu'un peu plus le désir évident de Treize pour son corps

Soupirant tout deux de plaisirs mais aussi de frustration à devoir se contenter de si peu, le couple enlacé en avait oublié leur entourage. Totalement perdu l'un dans l'autre, aucun des deux amants ne pris conscience que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait avant qu'il n'entendent le bégaiement de Zecks. 

- Je… je…… ?

Un peu décontenancé, le Roi de Sank ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était juste venu aux nouvelles, surpris que sa sœur ne l'ait pas rejoint pour le déjeuné comme elle le lui avait promis. Inutile donc de dire qu'il s'attendait plus à les trouver dans une nouvelle dispute qu'à voir……… son meilleur ami à moitié étendu sur le corps quelque peu déshabillé de sa jeune sœur de toute évidence consentante. Trop choqué par cette découverte, Zecks ne bougea pas d'un cil. Alors ce fut Wufei quelque peu amusé qui avait jusqu'alors entendu une partie des échanges des deux personnes présentent dans le bureau, qui referma la porte en entraînant avec lui son ami et amant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à stopper plus tôt. 

Dans le couloir, Zecks n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Dis moi que j'ai rêvé.

- Tu as vu la vérité. 

- C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas y croire. Ce …. Ce salaud, il faisait quoi avec ma sœur ?

- Tu me poses vraiment la question ou c'est juste pour le principe que tu me le demandes ?

- Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ?

- Je suis son garde du corps. Pas sa baby-sitter. Ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Je me contente d'éviter qu'on la blesse ou qu'on ne la tue.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'une…… qu'une aventure avec Treize ne va pas la blesser un jour ou l'autre !!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qui te gène le plus dans cette histoire ? Il est ton ami non ? Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas forcé à quoique ce soit ce matin et qu'il ne l'a jamais brutalisé. Je ne travaille pas pour toi mais pour Relena. Et elle le sait très bien. Un seul mot de sa part et je le mettrais dehors pieds et poings liés s'il le fallait. Alors quoi ? Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? 

- Bien sur que si. Mais Treize est…. 

- Est ?

- Non mais t'as bien vu la différence d'âge qu'ils ont !!!!! Il pourrait être son père !

- Tu te fous de moi ! Depuis quand on est père à 12 ans !

- 5 ans, 10 ans, 20 ans peut importe, il est bien trop vieux !

- Ah oui ? !

- Exactement !

- Je vois.

Constatant que le chinois venait clairement d'être fâché d'une manière ou d'une autre, Zecks reconsidéra au plus vite ce qu'il venait de dire. En quoi avait-il encore gaffé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Je te rappelle que Relena et moi avons le même âge et que toi tu n'as que trois ans de moins que Treize !

- Et… ?

- Et ma fonction m'empêchant de bouger d'ici. L'ado boutonneux que tu accueilles chaque nuit dans ton lit te prit de bien vouloir partir retrouver les gens de ton age. 

Ok, Zecks venait de comprendre sa bourde et aux vues du regard noir lancé par le chinois, il aurait fort à faire pour se obtenir son pardon.

Dans le bureau de Relena, celle-ci était totalement bouleversée. Les mains sur son visage plutôt que sur sa jolie poitrine légèrement dévêtue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer des insultes plus ou moins fleuries dans toutes les langues. Plus amusé qu'autre chose par sa réaction, Treize l'obligea à le regarder de nouveau

- Encore ces vilains mots dans la bouche d'une si jolie jeune femme. Qui t'as donc appris tout ça ?

- Duo.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

- C'est tout bonnement inacceptable.

- Que l'on nous ait surpris ? Je suis bien d'accord. Ton frère pourrait avoir la décence de frapper aux portes avant de surgir dans tes appartements à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Relena prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle de la sorte ! Sans compter que lui non plus ne frappait pas aux portes avant de venir l'importuner dans son bureau. 

- Goujat !!! Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Loin d'agir tout aussi vite, Treize en homme galant, reboutonna convenablement dentelles et chemise avant de la quitter comme à son désir. Il n'oublia pourtant pas de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le bout du nez. Relena pouvait bien le rejeter, il savait à présent qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Certes cela ne devait être du qu'à l'attrait de la nouveauté. Un homme aussi âgé que lui ne pouvait décemment pas plaire à une aussi jolie jeune femme. Mais il ne lui demandait pas non plus de l'aimer pour la vie. Non, aussi dur à croire et à accepter, Treize était aujourd'hui bien décidé à poursuivre dans cette dernière voie. Il voulait être celui qui forgerait cette femme à son apogée. Celui qui ferait d'elle la plus belle, la plus talentueuse et la plus respectée des femmes de ce monde. En d'autres mots, il voulait faire d'elle, l'œuvre de sa vie. 

Mais cela était-il seulement envisageable ? Il s'apprêtait à partir à la fin de la semaine. Et rien ne laissait envisager qu'elle accepterait de le voir à ses cotés plus longtemps que nécessaire. Alors quoi ? Tout espoir était perdu ? Cela était fortement possible aux vues des sentiments qu'ils affichaient plus habituellement aux yeux des autres. 

**_On a parcouru le chemin_**

**_On a souffert en silence_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

**_Mais je t'adore_**

Dépité par tous ses conflits intérieurs, Treize décida de laisser agir le destin. Il n'y avait plus que lui capable de décider si ses intentions étaient suffisamment honnêtes.

************

Cette toute dernière semaine que Relena et Treize passèrent ensemble fut des plus courtes. Le travail ne manquant pas, aucun d'eux n'avait fais en sorte que leur abandon arrive de nouveau. Si l'envie et le désir de l'autre restait pourtant présents, le temps lui, leur faisait cruellement défaut. Tant et si bien qu'à la veille du dernier jour, Treize décida finalement d'agir. Ayant aperçu plus que nécessaire le regard appuyé et rêveur de Relena sur sa personne tout au long de la journée, l'homme jugeait nécessaire d'aller lui parler le soir venu. 

Pour une fois, Treize décida alors d'agir convenablement. Il frappa donc quelques coups à la porte du petit salon privée de Relena. Et là, surprise. Un homme lui ouvrit en grand sans prêter aucune attention à son identité. Comprenant finalement qu'il sortait surtout de la suite, Treize entra pour apercevoir une véritable fourmilière. Depuis quand la jeune femme travaillait-elle de cette manière la nuit tombée au lieu de se reposer ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait ensuite l'air si fatiguée au matin, si elle passait ses nuits en compagnie de ses assistants à travailler de la sorte. Avançant jusque dans la chambre, il vit alors la jeune femme assise sur son lit, ensevelit à défaut de couvertures, sous un monticule de dossiers. Auprès d'elle, se trouvait une secrétaire qui prenait en note ses dernières idées concernant la restructuration de l'armée. Dans le coin de la pièce son garde du corps totalement inconscient.

Relena terminait sa phrase quand elle aperçu Treize devant sa porte. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais sa présence fut à cet instant similaire à une prise en flagrant délit. Cet homme avait fini par avoir une telle emprise sur elle que la présidente en tremblait même de crainte à l'idée de la réaction qu'il allait avoir.

- Que voulez-vous Treize ? Je vous ai déjà dit ce matin que je n'avais plus besoin de vous.

- Tout le monde dehors !!

Le cri de cet homme d'un charisme certain effraya littéralement les trois personnes encore présentes auprès de la présidente qui s'immobilisèrent en une seconde. La demande n'étant pas d'avoir des statues de pierre, Treize renouvela son ordre.

- J'ai dit tout le monde dehors !!

Au second cri, les deux assistants et la secrétaire trouvèrent confirmation de l'ordre dans le regard glacé de la princesse. Sans en attendre d'avantage, ils se ruèrent vers la sortie.

- Wufei, j'aimerais te parler. 

Bien que sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait lui dire l'ancien général, le chinois accepta sa demande. Il était rare de voir Treize aussi énervé. Il était donc intéressant d'en connaître les raisons exactes. Explications qu'il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Car à peine la porte de la chambre à coucher avait-elle été refermée qu'il lui hurla dessus.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Loin d'être impressionné, Wufei lui fit face avec un calme parfait.

- Détailles tes reproches Treize.

- Tu la laisses travailler dans cet état ? Quel garde du corps es-tu pour accepter qu'elle se tue à la tache de cette manière ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle dépérie à vue d'oeil chaque jour qui passe. 

Loin d'être impressionné par l'attitude excessivement jalouse de l'homme qui l'agressait, Wufei lui répondit. De toute évidence, Treize n'était plus au courant de tout.

- Nous avons établit un contrat elle et moi. Je la laisse diriger son travail et elle le mien. De ce fait, elle accepte de suivre mes ordres quand je le juge utile pour sa protection. Comme j'accepte qu'elle agisse à sa manière quand cela lui est nécessaire.

- Parce que travailler chaque nuit lui est nécessaire ?

- Indispensable même. Je t'informe ou te rappelle qu'elle doit présenter le projet le plus important de son manda demain matin et qu'elle doit donc établir dans cet optique un discours aussi parfait que son dossier. Cette présentation terminée, elle m'a assuré qu'elle prendrait deux jours entiers de repos. 

Pas totalement d'accord avec cette manière de voir les choses, cette explication calma toutefois Treize de manière significative.

- Laisse nous seuls à présent.

- Il n'en est pas question Treize.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Tant que je resterais auprès d'elle, elle ne craint rien.

Voyant le chinois sceptique mais prêt à faire un effort, Treize du y mettre toute sa diplomatie.

- Wufei. Nous, nous sommes combattus suffisamment de fois pour que  tu connaisses ma valeur. Tout comme tu connais la confiance de Zecks à mon égard. Alors si ce n'est envers moi fait au moins confiance en son jugement. Je te donne ma parole d'honneur que je ne la quitterais pas avant de m'être assuré de ton retour à ses cotés.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, Wufei concéda de lui faire cette faveur. D'abord, les rebelles en voulant à Relena avaient été stoppés et arrêtés. Ensuite la maison était depuis le précédent attentat encore plus surveillée pour ne plus prendre aucun risque. Si on ajoutait à cela que Treize était un soldat émérite l'ayant battu à de nombreuses reprises, Wufei pouvait effectivement accepter. Si cet homme ne pouvait rien faire pour la jeune princesse, lui n'aurait pas de meilleures chances. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que Treize passait dans cette demeure sa dernière nuit. Sachant l'attraction pour ne pas dire affection qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre malgré toutes leurs disputes et mésententes, il aurait été cruel de sa part de lui refuser cette nuit aux cotés de la jeune femme. 

- Très bien Treize, j'accepte. N'oublie seulement pas de m'appeler quand tu partiras de cette suite.

- Sans faute. Profites-en donc pour donner le bonjour à Zecks de ma part.

- Pas de commentaires déplacés avec moi.

Treize fut amusé par cette répartie alors que le jeune lieutenant des Preventers se dirigeait aussi vite en direction des quartiers du roi.

Une seconde pour reprendre contenance et Treize frappa quelques coups à la porte de chambre de la présidente.

- Inutile de faire de l'excès de zèle Treize.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ce soir ?

- Je me sentirais mieux, si vous n'étiez pas venu me voir pour renvoyer de la sorte mes assistants.

- Allons, allons.

N'étant plus touché par les sarcasmes de la jeune femme depuis bien longtemps maintenant, Treize s'installa à ses cotés sur le lit de grande taille. On aurait pu croire Relena fragile à la voir si pâle et si frêle sur ses draps de satins recouverts d'épaisses couvertures. Pourtant, sachant ce qu'elle réalisait et dans quelles conditions physiques elle s'exécutait, cette jeune femme était bien l'une des personnes les plus courageuses et les plus efficaces qu'il connaissait. Nul doute qu'un certain japonais lui avait transmis une partie de sa force de caractère. 

Une beauté froide en apparence qui cachait un besoin sans fond de tendresse. Une travailleuse née qui ne rêvait que de repos. Une nature hostile qui ne savait comment hurler qu'on vienne la secourir.

Ne pouvant définitivement pas résister à ces multiples facettes qui en cachaient tant d'autres, Treize se pencha une fois de plus vers les lèvres aujourd'hui légèrement recouvertes de ce gloss discret et pourtant si raffiné. Jours après jours, la jeune femme avait finalement prit en compte chacune de ses minuscules remarques. Et toutes ses micros touches rehaussaient un peu plus sa beauté naturelle.

- Lena.

- Je vous ai demandé par le passé de ne jamais revenir dans cette chambre.

- Je m'en irais quand vous le souhaiterez vraiment.

Alors que l'homme s'attaquait sans plus de protocole aux boutons de la veste de tailleur, Relena émit de faibles protestations.

- Il ne faut pas…

- Quel idiot a décrété cela ?

- Je….. .mon médecin.

Ayant finalement trouvé « l'argument » pouvant le repousser définitivement d'elle et de ses propres défaillances, Relena reprit en un instant un peu plus d'assurance. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate que cela n'agissait en rien sur les ardeurs de Treize qui glissait à présent ses mains autours de sa taille, embrassant délicatement la peau nue de son cou.

- Votre médecin. Dire que la vilaine petite princesse que vous êtes, lui désobéissait déjà en travaillant très dure bien après les heures indues à ses fonctions.

Disant cela Treize prit en mains tous les dossiers placés un peu partout autour du corps de la jeune femme pour les poser à même le sol. 

- Je terminais un dossier important. Je dois me reposer pour le présenter demain à la commission

- Je connais un très bon moyen de se reposer.

Alors que Treize s'asseyait de nouveau sur le lit, Relena su qu'elle ne trouverait plus la force de le repousser. Il y avait trop de désir dans son corps. Trop d'envie de connaître ce qu'elle ignorait encore. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver mais qu'allait-elle ressentir ? Cela serait-il douloureux ? Cet homme serait-il doux comme à cet instant ou brutal et empressé comme lors de leurs disputes ? Impatiente Relena abandonna toute idée de le repousser. Bien au contraire, finalement des plus dociles, elle se laissait doucement allonger avant de répondre avec un plaisir non feint à chacune des caresses généreusement offertes par cet homme d'expérience qui lui apprendrait ce soir le plaisir d'être enfin une femme. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La nuit avait été exquise et le sommeil plus que réparateur. Se prélassant dans la chaleur et le confort des draps, Relena en soupirait d'aise. Vint alors, les souvenirs de sa nuit d'amour et avec eux quelques rougeurs de timidité et de honte associée. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était si bon de se réveiller avec ce sentiment de contentement au plus profond de soit. Les yeux toujours fermés et allongée sur le ventre pour ne pas forcer sur son dos encore marqué par sa blessure, la jeune princesse se laissa somnoler quelques instants avant de se décider enfin à ouvrir les paupières. Comme elle l'avait compris au cours de son réveil, Treize n'était déjà plus à ses cotés. A sa place, se trouvait à son plus grand étonnement, une simple rose à demi éclose d'un rose très pâle. Tandis que la petite table de nuit supportait un plateau contenant un petit déjeuné des plus copieux. Douce attention d'un homme d'expérience qui savait l'utiliser à bon escient.

Se relevant en position assise, la jeune femme garda tout contre elle le drap en satin blanc dans un geste de pudeur. Certes cela était bien inutile puisqu'elle se trouvait toute seule, mais elle n'allait pas perdre aussi facilement des habitudes ancrées en elle depuis de si longues années. Trouvant tout de même le soleil un peu haut, Relena regarda finalement son réveil avec curiosité pour constater l'effroyable. 

Il était midi passé !!!!!

Elle avait dormi toute la matinée alors qu'elle aurait du se trouver depuis plus de trois heures au congrès pour y présenter son dossier à la commission. Avec un tel retard, que dire, une telle absence !!!! Elle ne doutait plus qu'elle venait de perdre par la même une bonne fois pour toute son mandat pour incompétence totale. 

Ce Treize l'avait bien eu avec ses mots doux, ses caresses amoureuses et autres baisers passionnés. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue. Il l'avait séduite, elle était même tout bonnement à ses pieds au moment où il l'avait écrasé comme un vulgaire cafard.

**_On a parcouru le chemin_**

**_On a tenu la distance_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

**_Mais je t'adore_**

Dégoûté d'avoir été si naïve, la jeune fille se leva aussitôt pour s'habiller et sortir au plus vite rejoindre son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait leur expliquer via les visiophones qu'une affaire urgente l'avait obligé à rester plus longtemps que prévu de l'autre coté du Royaume. Faible espoir qui était aussi réaliste que le fait de croire au grand amour. 

Sortant au pas de course et sans un mot pour Wufei assis sur le canapé de son salon privé, Relena entra une minute plus tard dans son bureau. Bien que ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, elle fit malgré tout le numéro du congrès. N'obtenant finalement aucun des correspondants qu'elle désirait avoir, Relena abandonna la bataille. Mieux la guerre. Il avait gagné, elle le lui laissait son poste. Dépité de voir ce réveil si heureux se transformer en un tel cauchemar, la princesse décida d'aller voir son frère. La douleur était soudain trop violente et trop dure pour qu'elle réussisse cette fois-ci à y faire face toute seule. 

Alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau sa porte pour fuir en larme, ce ne fut pas ce cher Wufei et son regard inquiet qu'elle croisa. Non, ce fut le visage heureux et satisfait de …de ce ….ce….  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La commission du congrès enfin terminée, c'est avec une joie évidente que Treize Kushinada repartit en direction du château royale du Royaume de Sank. Jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas cru au plan de restructuration de l'armée proposé par Relena. Oui, jusqu'au bout. Ou plutôt jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le dossier et toutes ces notes abandonnées au pied du lit de la jeune femme. S'étant réveillé aux aurores, l'homme avait lu et relu chacune de ses remarques, chacune de ses idées. Et avec un peu de recul et d'objectivité, il admettait qu'en fin de compte, la jeune présidente n'avait pas si tort. Pire, la majeure partie de ses nouvelles propositions de lois semblaient évidentes et plus qu'indispensables. Alors, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et obtenu en réponses des murmures de contentement, Treize était partit avec l'ensemble du dossier pour le présenter à la place de Relena. Elle semblait si fatiguée qu'au risque de se faire étriper par la suite, il avait préféré laisser la jeune femme dormir tout son saoul. Après tout, le travail qu'il présentait était le sien et l'important était bien qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle désirait. Hors n'y avait-il pas de meilleur impact qu'un ancien général ayant dirigé l'armée d'OZ pour donner du crédit à son étude ?

Comme il l'avait espéré, trois heures après le début de sa présentation, le dossier était accepté à l'unanimité par les membres de la commission. Tant et si bien que les lois seraient d'ici peu présentées et votées par l'Assemblée des Nations Unies. En d'entres mots, il avait réussit. Le projet qui tenait le plus à cœur à la jeune présidente avait été accueillit avec l'approbation de tous. 

Dés son retour Treize se pressa donc de rejoindre Relena dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Ne l'y trouvant pas, c'est tout naturellement qu'il partit en direction de son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à en ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un geste busque. Devant lui un visage fermé et des yeux embrumés par une colère sans limite.

- Tout va bien Lena ?

- J'avais fini par vous croire Treize. Je vous avais donné ma confiance. Pire je vous avais donné le droit de mettre à nu mon corps mais aussi mon esprit. Vous ne méritez aucune clémence pour ce que vous avez fait. Je…je vous déteste !!

Sur ces quelques mots dis avec cette voix cassée par l'émotion à mille lieu de celle que la jeune femme avait quand elle était en colère, Relena partit en courant pour se rendre dans le lieu qui était pour elle le plus sur du palais.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aussitôt après la fuite de Relena de sa chambre, Zecks fut alerté d'un coup de téléphone par Wufei qui avait finalement fait une croix sur sa volonté de ne pas vouloir se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Le regard perdu de la princesse l'avait bien trop inquiété pour qu'il n'agisse pas cette fois-ci. Ne l'ayant pas laissé lui parler, Wufei redoutait qu'elle se soit imaginée le pire au sujet d'un Treize qui pour une fois n'avait rien à se reprocher.

C'est donc déjà au courant de la majeure partie de la situation que Zecks vit apparaître comme il l'espérait sa sœur dans son bureau. Grâce au ciel, Relena avait conservé cette habitude de toujours venir à lui quand les choses tournaient mal et Zecks en était plus qu'heureux. Oh oui, il était fière et rassuré de savoir que sa petite sœur venait toujours vers lui en premier lieu. La prenant sans attendre dans ses bras, il la conduisit aussitôt dans sa propre chambre. Là, tous deux assis sur le lit royal, il l'a laissa longuement pleurer dans ses bras avant de lui demander enfin sa version des faits.  Bien qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié de découvrir que son meilleur ami jouait les pygmalions avec sa sœur, Zecks devait tout de même avouer ne pas comprendre cette soudaine réaction. Relena semblait avoir été d'accord jusqu'à présent. Alors était-ce une simple petite dispute d'amoureux ou considérait-elle soudain son choix comme une monumentale erreur ?

- Raconte moi.

- Il…il…

Entre les hoquets dus aux larmes intarissables et les mots sans aucun sens, Relena expliqua avec douleur tout ce qu'elle reprochait à ce général de pacotille. Alors seulement, Zecks lui expliqua à son tour la véritable raison de l'absence Treize à son réveil. 

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Il a très bien pu te mentir.

- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier. C'est Wufei qui m'a dit tout cela. 

Pour annihiler définitivement les doutes de sa soeur, Zecks téléphona à son tour au congrès. Cette fois-ci, le président de la commission ayant écouté Treize au matin, prit la communication, renouvelant à cette occasion tous ses compliments pour le merveilleux travail de leur présidente.

- Ce sont avec des dossiers de cette qualité que nous nous félicitons de votre présence, Relena. J'espère seulement que vos ennuis de santé ne vont pas vous faire plus longuement souffrir. Sachez que pour y remédier nous envisageons de vous donner la possibilité de choisir un secrétaire particulier qui pourra vous représenter lorsqu'il vous sera de nouveau dans l'incapacité de vous déplacer physiquement. Remettez vous bien et à bientôt. 

C'était tout bonnement horrible. Relena prenait douloureusement conscience que celui qu'elle venait d'agresser dés son retour avait tout mit en oeuvre pour faire passer son dossier et ses idées en préservant sa réputation et accessoirement dans le but ultime de la laisser se reposer enfin. Comment survivrait-elle à une telle honte ?

Se cachant de nouveau le visage contre le torse de son frère, Relena ne savait plus quoi faire. 

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

- Désolé, je croyais que vous étiez dans ton bureau. 

- Ne t'excuse pas Wufei. C'est aussi ta chambre.

Loin de reprocher à Zecks sa petite remarque, Wufei vint s'asseoir à leurs cotés sur le lit. Se tournant vers lui, Relena le questionna alors avec une crainte évidente.

- Comment a-t-il pris ma petite scène ?

- Il est triste que tu n'ais pas eu plus confiance en lui. 

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Il est de nouveau dans son bureau pour y ranger ses affaires. Son départ était initialement prévu pour ce soir. 

Se détachant des bras rassurants de son grand frère, Relena se releva. Elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée. Mais attendre un peu plus ne ferait qu'alourdir leur peine réciproque. 

Arrivé devant la porte grande ouverte, la jeune femme y resta immobile de longues minutes. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour faire le dernier pas. Finalement, Treize prit conscience de sa présence. La voyant flageolante à quelques mètres de lui, ce fut lui qui s'avança vers elle. 

- Où en es-tu de ton opinion sur moi ?

Telle une vanne brisée par un gel trop fort, Relena ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer de nouveau. Elle était trop stupide. Pour une fois que la vie lui offrait finalement quelque chose de bien, il avait fallu qu'elle le rejette. 

Touché par cette perte totale d'assurance qu'elle lui offrait, Treize ne chercha pas à la faire souffrir un peu plus. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle pour l'inciter à s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le canapé. Alors comme lors de cette première fois où il l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais du, Treize essuya avec attention et douceur les joues mouillées par ce déluge de lames salées.

- C'est fini ma douce. 

- Je suis désolée, j'avais trop peur, je…

- C'est oublié.

Un baiser sous chacun des deux yeux scintillant de larmes et Treize lui fit un tendre sourire voué à la consoler de manière définitive. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Plus que le malentendu qui était définitivement résolu, c'était avant tout un problème plus profondément ancré dans la vie de la jeune femme qui ressortait à cet instant. Une lassitude et une fatigue qui avaient pris racine bien avant que Relena ne soit victime de son attentat quelques mois auparavant.

- Je… ce poste est trop dur. Je n'en peux plus.

- Alors repose toi sur moi.

- Je ne dois pas. 

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de profiter de l'expérience et du soutient de ceux qui t'entourent. 

- Mais….

- Quoi que tu puisses penser, je ne souhaite pas avoir ton poste ou ton pouvoir Lena. Je veux juste t'aider.

Le visage dangereusement pale, Relena ne savait plus quelle était la meilleure solution à prendre. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui avouer qu'elle était bien trop souvent dépassée par cette masse de travail sans fin qui l'enchaînait à une vie qu'elle ne supportait plus ? Ou devait-elle le repousser et reprendre sa place, ignorant de nouveau ses désirs et envies qui l'ensanglantaient si douloureusement ?

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Alors accepte l'idée de l'Assemblée. Laisse moi devenir ton secrétaire particulier. Nous ne travaillons pas si mal ensemble. Je prendrais soin de toi et respecterais tes choix.

- Ils diront que tu tires les ficelles, que je ne suis qu'une femme de paille. 

- Nous leur prouverons le contraire.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Fais moi confiance.

A cette demande, Relena le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais trahis. Même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses choix, même s'il lui reprochait souvent ses actions de manière parfois excessive, cet homme ne l'avait effectivement pourtant jamais trahis, acceptant toujours sa décision finale. Alors peut-être qu'à l'image de son frère pouvait-elle aussi croire en lui et en ses paroles synonymes d'espoirs. 

- Mon frère m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvé de lui-même à de nombreuses reprises.

- C'est vrai. 

- Dans ce cas sauve moi aussi.

Epuisé Relena se blottit alors dans ses bras pour y pleurer longuement. A cet instant, Treize ne relâcha  plus une seule seconde son étreinte sur le corps fin et sensuel de sa petite princesse. 

- Lena.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour qui l'avait poussé à lui venir en aide au départ. Non, c'était plutôt la femme à l'état brut qui avait attiré l'homme. Treize avait eu envie de la façonner, d'aider la chenille à éclore en un papillon aux couleurs délicates. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus si sûr. La jeune femme était plus mature et plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Plus consciente des difficultés de la vie aussi. Et puis, elle était devenue si belle et si attirante à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir une part d'amour au fond de son cœur.

**_On a parcouru le chemin_**

**_On a souffert en silence_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

**_Mais je t'adore_**

- Reste avec moi.

- Je vous le promet princesse. Jusqu'à ce que vous me demandiez de partir

*-*-*-*-*

_9  ans plus tard._

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables du Grand Hôtel de la capitale mondiale située dans la colonie spatiale L0, Relena Peacecraft observait discrètement l'homme parlant avec son frère. Il  n'était vraiment en rien semblable à l'image du prince charmant qu'elle recherchait lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Oh, oui, il était loin le temps où cet homme aurait pu être l'un de ces fougueux garçons prêts à l'emmener vivre des aventures trépidantes. Non, lui, il lui avait appris à gérer et assumer ses responsabilités. Il lui avait donné les armes et la connaissance nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'épanouir. Dans la vie de tous les jours mais pas seulement. Car cet homme à défaut de jeunesse avait un talent certain pour l'aimer des nuits entières avec délice et passion. Un amant parfait sachant doser avec perfection force et tendresse.

Finalement, Relena savait pertinemment que Treize était devenu pour elle ce que l'on nomme communément un pygmalion, Un homme d'expérience et de connaissance, souvent plus âgé que vous, qui vous aide à vous élever au plus haut de vos capacités avec amour, patience et volupté. Un homme qui n'était jamais lassé de croiser son regard au cours de galas de bienfaisance, de réunions d'état ou de simples tête à tête à la lueur d'une bougie. Un homme qui serait prêt par amour pour elle, à la laisser partir vers un autre que lui, plus jeune, plus proche de ce qu'était son idéal lorsqu'il s'étaient trouvés.

Mais finalement, n'était-ce pas exactement ce type d'homme que Relena avait toujours réellement espérée avoir à ses cotés. Un homme qui l'aimait tout simplement et ce depuis déjà de si longues et bien heureuses années

Bien que perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme fit l'effort de revenir aux questions de la journaliste lui faisant face.

- Madame la Présidente, vous venez de réussir l'exploit d'être réélu à votre poste à 75 % pour la troisième fois consécutive. Qu'elle est votre réaction ?

- Je tiens à remercier le peuple pour la confiance sans cesse croissante qu'il me porte ….

Répondant par automatisme, le regard de la femme politique dévia de nouveau sur la foule les entourant. Elle pouvait voir au loin son chef de la sécurité en grande conversation avec une silhouette invisible dont la présence n'était trahie que pas l'ombre d'une longue natte.  De toute évidence son baby-sitter n'avait pas été très doué pour réussir à garder plus longtemps sa fille dans sa chambre. Amusée, Relena entendit la nouvelle question avec désespoir. Quand en aurait-elle enfin fini avec ces interviews sans intérêts ? 

- L'annonce de votre futur accouchement ne semble pas avoir stoppé vos partisans….

Effectivement, aucun de ses électeurs n'avaient semblé effrayé. Après tout, attendre un enfant n'en diminuait pas ses capacités. N'avait-elle pas réussit à empêcher une nouvelle guerre d'éclater au cours de sa première grossesse. 

- Avez-vous un dernier mot à dire à tous ceux qui vous ont soutenu au cours de votre carrière des plus exemplaires ?

A cet instant, les yeux de Relena tombèrent inconsciemment sur celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant des yeux depuis le début de cette soirée d'élection. Alors pour lui, plus que tout autre, Relena n'ajouta effectivement qu'un seul et unique mot.

- Merci

Pour toute réponse, Treize leva sa coupe de champagne en signe de félicitation .Ils auraient tout le temps le soir venu de fêter leur victoire dans l'isolement de leur chambre à coucher. Du moins si Duo, garde du corps très officiel de sa fille chérie réussissait à garder cette dernière loin de leur chambre conjugale. 

Owari

Heu… vous me croirez si initialement, il ne s'agissait que d'une song fic d'environ 6 pages et que cela c'est transformé en one shot de la mort d'exactement 28 pages ?

Gloups ! Serais-je de nouveau capable d'écrire des one shot courtes ^_^ 

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je félicite tous les courageux lecteurs parvenus jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Il est 4h30, je viens de la terminer et suis passablement satisfaite. En fait, pour être honnête, je suis TRES satisfaite de cette fanfic. Je voulais faire depuis longtemps ma déclaration à Relena. 

(Avez-vous seulement remarqué que dans certains dialogues c'est bien la fan de la série que je suis qui parlait à travers les autres personnages pour expliquer à Relena que même si une majorité de gens la haïsse sans raison aucune, les vrais fans de cette série l'aiment eux ! Car au risque de me répéter, Relena fait partie intégrante de GW. Tout ceux qui la dénigrent ne sont à mon sens que de faux fans qui n'ont strictement rien compris à l'esprit de cet anime.) 

Bref, le seul point où je ne suis pas satisfaite est que cette fanfic me semble trop longue et pas assez rythmée. Ce qui rend au final, l'ensemble des plus saoulants, j'en ai peur T_T. J'en suis consciente mais tant pis (pas le courage de virer des parties ^_^ ) Pour moi, cela restera donc avant tout, un projet qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Avoir une fic avec une Relena heureuse, vivante, hetero, et ce, sans pour autant casser mes couples préférés dans GW. D'ailleurs, finalement avec du recul, je me rends compte que toutes ces conditions n'étaient pas si difficiles à regrouper ^^.

Pour la petite histoire sachez que si ici, les pilotes de Gundam ne sont que peu présents, voir pas du tout, c'est parce que je compte faire une troisième one shot plus centrée sur eux. Enfin le jour où j'aurais l'idée qui convient pour. Le tout sur la chanson « je cours » de Kyo. Vous verrez à ce moment, toutes ces petites choses que j'évoque brièvement comme Duo et Trowa se chargeant de la prise d'otage ou Heero infiltrant les groupes ennemis etc…

A bientôt 

mimi yuy qui promis arrête de faire de la politique ^_ ~


End file.
